Normal Fosters
by fewcherwriter
Summary: The new normal for the Foster family. A typical Sunday night and Monday morning. This is a set up for the future. Chapter 6 is T, other chapters (unless noted) are at most K
1. Chapter 1

Stef walked into the kitchen with the folded dish towels. Leaning against the door jam, she paused watching as Lena sliced apples. "Midnight snack?" She asked walking over to the sink, putting the clean towels into the drawer.

"Prep work," Lena answered with a sideways glance. "I haven't made school lunches for what, years? I figure getting some of the stuff done before the week starts may allow us the ability to breathe," she shrugged.

Moving behind her partner, Stef slid her arms around Lena's waist, "I knew I caught the smart one." Leaning into Lena's back, Stef inhaled her scent. Even at 11:27 at night Lena still smelt like she just stepped from the shower. "We have a meeting at nine in the morning," Stef paused, "mandatory. I'm picking Mike up from the mechanic. We're dropping his truck off. Hopefully, it's just a quick update. I don't want to chauffer Mike all week." Stef gently kneaded Lena's shoulders as she felt her tense. For some reason Mike was a touchy subject with Lena lately.

"Yeah," Lena answered, pushing the apple slices into a Ziploc bag. She turned, offering a forced smile on her way to the refrigerator. Clearing her throat, Lena picked up a sheet of paper from the desk, "so, Brandon has lessons Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday from 6-8 and Saturday morning from 9-11. Jude's tutor is coming Monday and Wednesday from 4-5:30. Callie's therapist wants to do an evaluation Tuesday at 5:30. Maybe Brandon can drop her off. She said it would last until 7:00. One of us should pick her up," she glanced at Stef who nodded in agreement. "Let's see, Jesus has no appointments. Marianna's only commitment is drama after school on Thursday. Typical week," Lena shrugged offering Stef a more genuine smile. Tacking the schedule up, she leaned on the table, "are we all safely tucked in?"

Nodding, Stef leaned against the counter crossing her arms, "for now," she sighed. The partners shared a knowing look. "We might want to head up," she offered her hand.

Lena switched the light off, taking the hand, "yeah, we can get three or four solid hours," she followed Sted up the stairs.

The partners quietly opened the doors to the kid's rooms, ensuring each was lost in the midst of sleep. Stef chuckled to Lena who disapprovingly tisked as they could hear Jesus' music before even cracking the door. She quietly wondered how much hearing aids were. Finally, the pair found their own bed and quickly fell asleep; Lena's head resting on Stef's chest.

What seemed like only minutes later, Lena felt herself being pulled from a really strange dream, "mom? Mom." The voice became a bit closer, louder, and more insistent, "mom. Maami." Lena put her hand up in surrender. She felt Stef turning, "she's doing it again." Lena put her raised hand on Stef's shoulder, letting her know she was in the process of taking care of it. Letting her long legs rest, she reached for the hair band on the night stand. "I can't take it," Marianna's voice was rough.

Lena's shoulders slumped before she silently stood. Guiding her daughter by the shoulders towards her room, Lena pulled the blankets back so Marianna could climb in. She tucked the blankets around her, their eyes meeting before Lena kissed her forehead, "I love you," her eye's connected with Marianna's. Lena's focus quickly shifted to the other bed, "honey," she whispered, her voice thick with emotion. Lena sat beside a thrashing Callie. "Callie," she gently shook the young girl's leg. "Honey, wake up. It's a bad-," she was cut off as Callie's dark eyes flew open. "Hey," Lena smoothed Callie's hair. Callie had a death grip on Lena's forearm. "Hey, come on," she quietly urged.

Callie watched Marianna as Lena ushered her out of the room. Her sleep, or lack thereof, caused almost daily confrontations between the foster sisters. "No," she mumbled, "I just want to go-."

"Shh," Lena led the girl through her bedroom into the bathroom she shared with Stef. She picked up the green wash cloth they used for times like this. Turning the warm water on, Lena soaked the wash cloth before wiping it over Callie's sweaty face. "It's OK," she soothed. "We're safe here. We've got you," Lena assured the girl. Hanging up the wash cloth, Lena took Callie's hand, leading her to the bed, "climb in."

Stef laid in bed as Lena went through the routine she'd done two nights before. Callie's nightmares both broke her heart and scared her. As the mattress shifted with the weight of her daughter then her wife, Stef opened her arms pulling Callie to her. After some resistance, Callie's head rested where Lena's had only a couple of hours ago. Lena switched the light off then climbed under the blankets. "Love you," Stef made eye contact with Lena. "Love you," she whispered into Callie's hair, kissing the top of her head, squeezing Callie's shoulder, satisfied when the girl leaned into her.

Groaning, Lena rolled onto her back as her iPhone's alarm vibrated her awake. 5:53, she shook her head. Monday morning. A few minutes later Lena slipped from the bed. Shifting for twenty minutes after Callie joined them around 3:00, Lena finally placed a pillow between her back and the girl's legs. She'd shower, wake Marianna, make coffee, start on Jesus, let Stef and Callie rest until 6:45. Brandon and Jude got themselves up. Lena offered thanks for small favors. Letting the hot water crash over her, Lena let her mind hope the therapist's evaluation could shed some light onto these horrible nightmares. Wrapping a towel, Lena quickly moved to the girl's room. She turned on the overhead lights and was met with a disapproving groan. "I know," she smiled, "three minutes or Jesus gets dibs." Lena knew beauty overruled sleep in Marianna's world and was unsurprised to hear the shower running seconds later.

Stef smelt the coffee drifting through the house. Her eyes struggled to open. The clock said 6:32. Lena was letting her sleep in. She shifted, her gaze falling on the sleeping girl pressed into her side. Her eyes too were swollen. Stef tucked a piece of dark stray hair behind Callie's ear. In these moments before reality crept back in, Stef never ceased to be taken aback by the vulnerability that seeped from every pore in her body. How quickly that would disappear. She and Lena spent countless hours wondering how to earn Callie's trust. They'd made massive progress but every inch gained felt like nothing. Accusing her of selling Jesus' pills wasn't the best way to start. Stef sighed, resting her eyes a minute more.

No sooner did Stef's eyes close than the door swung open, "morning," a smiling Marianna bounced to the bed. "It's cold in here," she complained joining her mom and sister under the blanket.

"Morning, Sunshine," Stef answered. She protectively squeezed Callie as she jerked awake. Turning on her side, Stef smiled at her daughter, "sleep well?"

Marianna rolled her eyes and glared at Callie, "like a rock." She met Callie's eyes. Despite Marianna's flippant nature, she had quite the heart. Offering Callie a small smile, she turned her attention back to Stef, "do you like my new nose ring?"

Callie groaned, rolling away from Stef. Despite the exhaustion and physical illness she had, Marianna's question made her laugh. Even though Callie couldn't yet find the words to tell the Foster's the nature of her nightmares, she'd almost surrendered to the safety of this house. Thankfully, almost wasn't total. Trusting totally would mean Callie lost everything. The warmth of the bed was soon replaced by the chill that always existed in her heart.

The iPhone on Stef's nightstand started beeping. She reached behind herself shutting it off. "OK," she announced. "Monday morning!"

Marianna's eyes were shining. "Mami," she grinned. "I think Callie is in desperate need of a Foster sandwich," she rolled toward Callie as Stef did the same. The three laughed. This was the ritual. Since the third nightmare, after a stern conversation with her moms, Marianna always joined Callie and whichever mom.

"Mom," Jesus called, knocking as he entered the bedroom. Marianna rolled from Callie who propped herself up, "mom. Mama said time to get up. Here," Jesus went to set a coffee cup on Stef's nightstand. Before setting it down, he smirked at the ladies, taking a drink of the coffee. Stef and Callie laughed at the face he made. Halfway sputtering and wiping at his mouth, Jesus propped himself on the end of the bed. "Breakfast-," he began wiping his tongue. "Yuck, how can you stand that freakin stuff? Will be ready in 15 minutes," Jesus pushed himself off the bed.

Stef laughed at her son, "coming Love."

Twenty minutes later the Fosters were crowded around the kitchen table. Hair was combed, faces clean, medicine taken, life ready. "All right, Loves," Lena said, "let's all be kind and good today." She kissed Stef, "have a good meeting. See you this evening. Please pick up some white for tonight." Lena winked at Stef's nod, "let's go." Jesus and Marianna rushed toward the car in order to claim the front seat. Lena turned back to Stef and raised an eyebrow, grinning.

Callie let Lena guide her out the door. Her brain was starting to come alive. The twin's argument was a nice distraction. She sighed before breaking away from Lena and wrapping her arm around Jude's shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

"All right everyone," Captain Robert's voice filtered through the cramped meeting room. "Find a seat or rookies; make sure the wall doesn't fall down until we're done." The room was quickly quiet. Clicking a remote, Captain Roberts began the meeting, "so, after my fun, informative, amazingly helpful 36 hours spent at City Hall over the past four days," she rolled her eyes eliciting laughter from the assembled officers, "it's been decided the SDPD will now work 12 hour, rotating shifts." She paused as the officers glanced at each other. "That means roughly six shifts per pay period. Three will be nights, three will be days. 7:00-7:00," Captain explained.

Stef leaned back in the plastic chair, lacing her fingers together behind her head. Rotating shifts? She thought. "Damn," was the whisper.

Looking over at his partner, Mike furrowed his brow, "you ok?" He asked. "Just think, you and me get to spend the whole day together," he smiled.

"That didn't even cross my mind," Stef replied. The administrators sitting in their third floor office analyzing data certainly outdid themselves with this one. Sted half listened to the rest of the meeting. As officers began to stir and Captain Roberts dismissed them, Stef leaned to Mike, "get me a travel cup out of the kitchen, I need to speak with the Captain before we start. I'll meet you by the cruiser in 15?"

Mike shrugged, "I'm on it."

"Captain," Stef stood, walking beside her as she made her way towards her corner office, "do you have a minute?"

Captain Roberts motioned for Stef to follow her, "sure, Foster," she began, "I actually wanted to speak with you anyway."

Lowering her head, scanning through the past few weeks, Stef couldn't brainstorm wjy Captain Roberts would want to meet with her, "OK." Closing the door behind them, Stef sank into the chair in front of the Captain's desk, "ma'am, I cannot at this moment possibly switch to that schedule." Her thoughts wandered to the last month. She and Lena were exhausted with two of them. "There are some things going on at home, and I cannot in good conscious pin all of it on Lena. Even if I work only six nights a month," Stef explained. Shaking her head Stef continued, "I hate to even bring this up but my Union contract stipulates clearly an eight hourwork day-"

"I know, but save it, Foster," Captain answered. "I'm sorry for whatever issues you're dealing with, I'm sympathetic even. There's just nothing I can do about it. I can give you six weeks, phasing this in slowly, but it has to be done."

Stef let that sink in. Captain Roberts was a good leader. She held the respect of all those who worked under her, and Stef was no exception. "I don't know," she replied a bit skeptically. Callie did have that evaluation this week. Echoing the silent wishes of Lena earlier this morning, Stef hoped like hell the doctor would discover at least part of Callie's problems.

"That's about the best I can offer," Captain told her. "However, I do have something else for you to consider," she began. Waiting until Stef's eyes met hers, Captain Roberts continued, "over the past six months your name has come up quite often for a promotion to Detective." Captain smiled at Stef's surprised expression, "more specifically SVU Detective." That of course was a longer term project but many of Captain's colleagues had on multiple occasions batted Stef's name around during meetings.

Stef tilted her head to the side, "that'd be interesting," she allowed. Detective's hours were at times insane but it was more stable than this alternating shifts crap. Plus, pay raise.

"It's something to think about, plan towards," Captain advised shuffling papers on top of her desk. "Nothing is official yet, but it could be by the end of these six weeks," she shrugged. "All right, Foster, I have work to do, you have tickets to write and kittend to rescue," she grinned at the officer.

Stef rolled her eyes and returned the Captain's smile, "OK Lena," she stood laughing. The day after Lena informed Stef tickets and kittens were her idea of police work, she'd shared it with Captain Roberts. "Thanks for your time ma'am. Hopefully things at the house settle down," she said with a wave.

"Jesus, what is our objective for today?" Lena asked pulling into the Anchor Beach parking lot. She looked in the rearview mirror waiting for an answer from her son.

Jesus looked toward Brandon who shrugged, "I have no clue what you're talking about," he answered honestly.

Lena sighed, blinking her eyes. They were dry from being over tired but drops would have to do. "Be-"

"Kind," Jude interrupted enthusiastically. Callie rumpled his hair, and folded the collar of his shirt.

"Exactly," Lena smiled turning toward the backseat. "Let's be kind, be good, and be smart," she instructed. "Excellent, Jude," Lena praised. The Fosters unloaded themselves from the car. Jesus took off on his skateboard. Marianna spotted her clique as Jude waved to a smiling Connor. Brandon turned toward the East Corridor to what Lena imagined would end up being a ten minute piano session. Callie walked along the sidewalk heading into the main office. Lena took a few jogging steps to catch up with her, "hey, Callie, hold on a sec."

Callie stopped walking, but refused to look toward Lena, "yeah?" She questioned.

"I just wanted to check in," Lena started walking with Callie into school. They had this talk at least four out of the five school days. "You doing all right?"

Nodding, Callie glanced around the courtyard, "I'm good." She kept her eyes trained on the sidewalk.

"Yeah," Lena answered almost to herself. The duo came to the fork in the hallway, "you know where to find me, yes?" Callie nodded, walking away. Lena stood, arms folded and watched her go into a classroom.

"God, Mar when is Raggedy Ann going to get some new clothes?" Kelsey asked laughing. The girls were in a circle socializing until the last possible minute.

Marianna's eyes narrowed. She should tell Kelsey to shut up or at the very least not join in with the laughter. Instead she rolled her eyes, "I offered to let her borrow some of my things, but she refused." Marianna shrugged, "said it wasn't her style."

"That's because she has no style," Amanda quipped with a giggle.

Lexi elbowed Amanda in the side, "be nice," she urged. Her eyes scanned the school yard. Finally, catching a glimpse of a streaking Jesus, Lexi headed toward home room. "Besides, Mari, what do you have that would fit her? She's not exactly petite," she judged pulling more laughter from the group of girls.

Jesus opened his locker, catching the stray papers that fell like an avalanche. He shoved his board into the locker before grabbing a text book. No amount of medication would make him a neat freak. Jesus preferred comfort over formal, easy over hard and Lexi Rivera over any other girl at this school. He smirked as Lexi began to open her locker only a row down the hall from his. "Lexi," he called.

"Yeah," Lexi turned her dark eyes to meet his.

"Hey, I need to work a little bit on my kills at lunch time. Are you by any chance free? You know how much I enjoy being set up by you," Jesus flirted.

Lexi's cheeks burned much as they did any time her best friend's counterpart interacted with her. She grabbed the book she needed and shut the locker, "sure," she answered. "The courts at lunch time," she clarified with Jesus. "It's a date," she grinned. Jesus nodded, returned her smile and booked it upstairs and into home room just before the tardy bell rang.

"Rough weekend Ms. Jacobs," Timothy's voice pulled Callie from the vacant stare she'd managed for the entire twenty five minutes she'd been in English. She mumbled a sheepish apology.

"Sir, I think what Callie meant was your lesson is so exciting she's enthralled," Wyatt joked.

Timothy grinned, "I assumed such." He brought up a document on the iPad, "OK ladies and gentlemen our next novel will be Frankenstein by Mary Shelley. "Take one pass them down," he handed the books to the class. "For all of you who enjoy the dark and twisted, you are in for a treat. Please have the first two chapters read for tomorrow and write an entry in your journals. Maybe be thinking on the idea of suffering we cause in pursuit of something," Timothy instructed. "You'll find that a prevailing theme of this novel and really this time period in general," he taught.

"Embrace the suck," Callie mumbled. She flipped the pages of the book.

"Ms. Jacobs?" Timothy asked.

Talia answered after Callie refused to repeat herself, "she said 'embrace the suck,'" she shrugged. Callie glared at her. "What?" She asked. "That's what you said. I heard it."

"Whatever," Callie replied. She was tired and her throat ached. Embracing the suck was a quote she'd heard a few years back on some television show. It had become sort of an anthem for her. Thankfully, the bell rang effectively ending the conversation. Transferring classrooms, Callie sought out Jude, "Jude," she called waving as her younger brother turned. "Today going OK?" She asked as she caught up with him.

Jude smiled up at his sister, "yeah, I have a test this period though so my fortunes may change."

"Do your best and take your time, buddy," Callie encouraged giving his shoulder a squeeze. "See you after while."

Callie proceeded towards her Algebra class. Before she turned the corner, a loud snap startled most everyone in the hallway. However, Callie was more than startled. The noise caused her to cry out and curl into a ball, cover her head with both hands and press her body to the lockers. There was some commotion around her but she was unable to move. "Jude," she heard her frantic voice yell. This could not be happening again. Callie felt the numbness overtake her body as she willed herself motionless. After what seemed like an hour but in reality was less than thirty seconds, the deep breathes Callie was forcing herself to take began to reveal something wasn't right. Instead of the smell of bacon grease and old coffee, Callie smelt nothing. Her arms developed goose bumps as she peeked from behind her protective cover. Oh no, she thought clenching her eyes shut.

"Yo," she heard Jesus, "Callie, are you OK?" He asked bending down.

Callie risked unfolding herself. She was in the hallway at Anchor Beach, not in the kitchen of her childhood home. "I'm sorry," she began to apologize to Jesus. He helped her pick up her novel and pencil Before she could stand, she was looking into the green eyes of Brandon, the oldest Foster. "I'm sorry," she repeated, her voice unsteady. "I thought there was a gun," she explained finally finding the strength to kneel.

"Idiot," Brandon glared at Jesus, "it was a stupid firecracker thing you snap on the ground. Jesus thought it'd be funny."

Jesus supported Callie's back as the crowded hallway thinned a bit, "I am so sorry."

Shaking her head, Callie pulled herself up. "Everyone, class, now," she heard some adult order. Leaning against the lockers, Callie eyed Jesus then Brandon. "Come on," the teacher yelled. "You are all tardy!"

Brandon took Callie's shoulder in an effort to get her to start walking toward the classroom. Before managing a step though, he noticed a dark spot on her jeans. "Did you sit in something?" He asked.

Callie's eyes widened, mortified. She'd wet herself. This was the second time this had happened. The infirmary in juvie had said she had an anxiety attack. Looking at Brandon, Callie shook her head, not trusting her voice. Brandon stepped back, confused. The hallway was almost empty except for Brandon, Callie, two random students and a teacher. This couldn't be happening, Callie groaned. She looked for a way out and found relief as Lena rounded the corner. "What's going on?" She asked marching towards them.

Lena glared down the hall as Leslie, the drama teacher filled her in. It seemed as of late if there was an incident, the way to discover the problem was to interview one of her children. She decided for the sake of Jesus' life she'd let her boss deal with him. Exchanging a concerned glance with Leslie, Lena approached Callie and Brandon, "hey, B. Thanks. Why don't you head to class. Callie will be there in a bit," she instructed. Brandon left Callie's side, reluctantly. "Hey, Sweets," Lena smoothed Callie's hair from her face. She took off her sweater and tied it around the girls waist before taking her by the hand into the office. "It's OK," she found herself assuring Callie again, the second time today. "Let's go into my office for a little bit," Lena lead Callie. "Thanks, Leslie," she called over her shoulder. "I'll find you later," Lena smiled at the young teacher.

Callie went into the bathroom attached to the infirmary. Knowing she'd be occupied for at least five minutes, Lena picked up her iPhone. "Major issues," she texted and sent to Stef. Shaking her head, Lena took a large drink from the bottle of water. She hoped the two of them were going to be able to handle all these issues.


	3. Monday 3

A/N: I am an ADD writer. The plot for the entire story isn't really thought entirely. I am using concepts from the show, but the timeline isn't consistent. (I spent the majority of last night reading DramaLexy's submissions. That is an example of what I'd like to be but am not. Amazing construction!)

-I figured out how to structure this. I'll do a week of Nomal Foster life. Each day 3-4 parts.

Part 3

Marianna, Amanda, and Kelsey sat in the quad for lunch. Lexi walks up to the group with a frown. She sits at the picnic table and props her head in her hands. Kelsey looks at her friend, "what's wrong, Chica?"

The corner of Lexi's mouth rise as she shrugs, "nothing," she mutters. Looking across the table she asks Marianna, "Hey, have you talked to your brother?"

"I don't associate with known criminals," Marianna answered with a roll of her eyes. She hadn't seen what went down in the hallway, but it was all anyone was talking about at Anchor Beach.

Amanda smirked, "you just share a room with one." When her joke fell flat with the group, she took a drink of water, "you know, Mari, this could end up working well for you."

"What?" Marianna asked with disgust. In no world did having her brother in trouble work well for her. Moms were certain to be-, a smile tugged at her lips with the thought. Moms were certain to be distracted. "You know, you may be right," she walked to the trash can and threw out her lunch. Sitting back down beside Lexi, Marianna threw her arm around her shoulder, "this could be good. With Callie and Jesus on the hot seat, Moms are going to be distracted."

"Mari," Lexi answered practically, "your moms are never distracted for long. Plus, you're not that great at hiding things."

"She's right you know," Kelsey agreed. "Party, pills, Anna. Three strikes you're out."

Marianna huffed, "oh please. No one would have ever found about two of the three if you guys hadn't been involved." The criticism was unfair, she knew that. "I mean, snorting pills in the bathroom. Unprotected sex with my brother," she shook her head, "no offense girls but you're not that much better at this stuff than me."

Kelsey rolled her eyes, "come on. Let's get to class before things go nuclear," she suggested, standing from the table.

Stef hadn't even bothered to answer Lena's earlier text. Patrol took a focus she couldn't afford to lose. It was a slow day, though. Driving around the city with Mike didn't really seem to make it any faster. "Lunch?" She asked pulling into a strip mall.

"What?" Mike asked. The two had sat in silence for a solid hour. Hearing Stef's voice was a bit jarring for him.

"Lunch, food, coffee," Stef answered putting the car into park.

Mike smirked, "four words. That's more than you've said to me all day." He stepped out of the car, "want me to pick you up something?"

Stef had started to return Lena's text. Rolling her eyes at Mike, she sat the phone down, "poor Mike," she got out, "you chose me," Stef reminded him.

"I did chose you," Mike replied. His tone held more layers than he knew Stef meant. His intention wasn't to make her mad or insult her. "So, falafel?" He asked.

Nodding, Stef eyed Mike for a moment, "yeah. Extra yogurt," she ordered. Leaning in the car, Stef retrieved her phone, "sorry. Was patrolling. Hope you're OK. Love," she finished the text and sent it to Lena.

Lena sat at her desk. School had dismissed about an hour ago. She was trying to focus on the emails she'd received throughout the day. It had been a day of definite distraction. She'd gotten Callie cleaned up and back to class. Thankfully, word of her accident hadn't reached the Anchor Beach gossip train, yet. The rest of her afternoon was spent advocating for Jesus' life. Thankfully, his IEP meant Jesus would not be expelled or even suspended from Anchor Beach. Lena wasn't sure he understood the severity of what he did. She'd work on that, though. Her attention was broken with a knock, "come in." Lena looked from the computer, "ah, hey, Laura."

"Lena," the Science teacher smiled. "Is this a good time? I was on my way out and wanted to say hey."

"Sure," Lena stood from her desk. "Come in. Have a seat," she walked to the front of her desk and sat on the edge.

Laura shook her head, "it's OK. I just wanted to warn you."

"Warn me?" Lena repeated crossing her arms.

Nodding, "yeah. The twins were on a tear in class today. I finally made Marianna sit up front with me and Jesus turn and face the window." Laura raised her hand, "I know that's not what we do here, I just had to get through the material."

Lena looked at the young lady. Laura was brand new this year. She was good, a former Peace Corps volunteer. Lena didn't want her to shoulder any burden that her children brought, "why didn't you send them to me?"

"Yeah," Laura smiled, "I thought you had enough to deal with today." The girl shrugged, taking her sunglasses from her hair, "you know Lena, just because they're you're kids, doesn't mean you have to do it all." She bit the end of the glasses, "plus, I lived in a Colombian village for eighteen months, angry Spanish only made me miss my neighbors."

Lena laughed. It felt good to laugh. "Thank you, Laura. I'm sorry they were disruptive. I'd like to say it won't happen again but-"

"No worries," Laura interrupted, "it will happen again." She paused, "the majority of the contention was Marianna's selfishness and Jesus' immaturity."

"Marianna Foster, selfish?" Lena raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"She was sitting at the table and he walked in. She says, thought you'd be in juvie. Then, he answered, she answered, I interrupted, they ignored. Lexi broke it up once for about five minutes, but I don't know," Laura relayed the argument to Lena.

Lena stood and smoothed her skirt, "yeah, sounds like my children." She walked to the door and patted Laura's shoulder, "thank you. We're lucky to have you here."

"Nah," Laura looked down, "I'm fortunate to be here. This is a great place," she smiled at Lena before putting her sunglasses on. "Time for some surfing," she walked down the hall with a wave.

Lena watched her for a moment, "Laura," she called after the teacher, "one thing." Laura turned around, "next time, don't put Marianna in front of the class. Give that girl an audience and you will never have another peaceful day."

"Noted," Laura grinned, tapping her head. "Have a good one."

Stef was surprised to find Lena wasn't at home when she pulled in the driveway. Mike parked along the street. Thankfully, his truck wasn't in need of repair. "I'll send him out, Mike," Stef said. "You guys have fun tonight," she waved. Walking in the door, the air felt heavy. Shaking off the feeling, Stef called, "Brandon, you're dad's here." She waited by the banister for a few moments. Not hearing any activity, Stef went up the stairs. All the doors were shut. She walked to Brandon's, knocking.

"Yeah," Brandon called, "come in."

"Hey," Stef smiled at her son.

Taking the headphones off, Brandon laid them on his keyboard. "Hi," he offered a small grin. Walking to his bed, he shoved his books into his pack. "Dad ready?" He asked.

"Yeah. He's waiting outside," Stef answered. She watched Brandon's movements curiously, "school ok?"

Brandon shrugged, digging out some jeans and a shirt for school in the morning, "it was school." Putting the clothes in his pack, he slung the strap across his arm, "kind of an intense day." He looked at him mom as she leaned on the door jam. Her face was passive so he couldn't tell if she'd spoken to Lena after the fireworks incident.

"Yeah?" Stef studied Brandon, "everything OK?"

Brandon stepped into his shoes, shrugging again, "I don't know." He walked to the door and Stef backed away, "I better get going. Dad's probably ready to get his boots off."

Stef grabbed Brandon's sleeve, "hey, wait. Your dad can relax for a few minutes. I want to catch up with my son." She watched as Brandon's eyes danced from the stairs, to the boys room, to her, then the girls room. "What's going on?"

Shifting from foot to foot, Brandon was reluctant to say anything. Finally, he shook his head, "look. Callie had a rough day." His eyes watched the closed door his focus the stickers Marianna had decorated with. He heard another car pull up the drive, "I'm sure you'll hear all about it. It's really not my story to tell."

"OK," Stef accepted that. She was proud of Brandon's loyalty. "You're a good brother," she acknowledged. "Now, be a good son and give your mother a hug before you leave," Stef reached for Brandon. After a quick hug, she pushed him toward the steps, "have fun."

"Hey guys," Mike waved to Lena and Jude from the sidewalk. He was leaning against the truck, waiting for Brandon to come.

Jude smiled and waved, "hey Mike." He liked Mike. Saving him from that Foster home with Stef, dancing with Marianna, hanging out after Stef was shot had elevated Mike to the type of Dad Jude would watch on TV.

"Mike," Lena acknowledged. "Do you want me to send Brandon?" She asked, hand on the doorknob. As soon as that sentence came from her lips, she stumbled as Brandon came through the door, "oh, ask and you shall receive. Have fun," she smiled at Brandon.

"Bye Buddy," Brandon high fived Jude. "Later, Mama," he gave Lena a quick hug. Pulling back, he looked at her, "are you OK?"

Lena furrowed her brow, "yeah." She pulled the door wider, letting Jude walk in. Silently, she wondered if she looked bad, "yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Looking at his dad, Brandon turned back to Lena, "yeah, I'm sorry. I thought," he shook his head, "never mind," he forced a smile and headed off the porch.

"Wait," Lena shut the door, leaving it ajar. She understood Brandon's question now. Lena stepped toward her son, "I'm OK, thank you for asking. How are you?"

Brandon was standing with one foot on the porch, one on the step. He swallowed and took a deep breath, "I'll be OK," he answered honestly. "It's nice to hang with Dad," Brandon said loud enough for Mike to hear. He held up one finger to let Mike know he was coming, "unless you think it'd be better if I stayed here. I mean, I will be glad to. Or even come back later on tonight," he offered.

Lena smiled, dropping a hand on Brandon's shoulder, "no. You go. Have some-," she paused. "Come here for a sec." Lena walked toward Mike with Brandon in tow. "Hey, guys, I had a thought. Things are going to be a little crazy around here this evening. Would you mind Jude hanging out with you all for a few hours? Not overnight, just for a little bit," she looked at Mike, then Brandon.

Mike shrugged, "B?" He asked. This was the only night he would spend with his son. However, sometimes the conversation between them definitely was strained. Maybe having another body would be nice.

"Fine by me," Brandon shrugged, "I'll bring him back if you want." It felt good to be able to do something for the family. He hated feeling useless. The whole Callie situation made him feel more than that. "Here," he handed Mike his pack, "let me run and get him."

"Mike," Lena watched Brandon run up the walk, "I never thought I'd say this but, you are one of the good ones." She reached into her bag, "get pizza or whatever," she handed him twenty dollars.

Mike smiled at the compliment, "maybe Stef has better taste in partners than we do." He put his hand up, "hey, I'm good. I don't need money. Contrary to belief, I'm not a teenager."

Groaning at Mike's humor, Lena leaned and kissed his cheek, "thank you." She stepped back as Jude and Brandon came down the walk. Jude looked a bit confused but followed Brandon wordlessly. "Are you excited?" Lena asked a little too enthusiastically.

Jude looked at her, nodding, "bros before hose." Both Lena and Brandon whirled around to look at him. Confused, Jude felt his breath catch. Mike had buried his head in his arms on the hood of the truck, his shoulders shaking from laughing. "What?" Jude asked tentatively.

"What did you say?" Lena asked him. She was sure she'd heard correctly and judging by Brandon's reaction he had as well.

"Jesus says it all the time on the phone," Jude explained. "I asked him one night and he said that's what he and his boys talk," he looked at Lena. Jude had no idea what brothers and women's clothes had in common, but Jesus was cool so it had to be rad. Seeing Lena's expression, Jude decided it must really be cool if even she got it.

Brandon opened the passenger door, "middle," he said to Jude shaking his head. Jude climbed into the truck still confused. "Come on, dad," Brandon urged Mike, "I'm hungry." As Mike gathered himself, Brandon sat beside Jude. "Sorry," he offered Lena who stood on the sidewalk. "See you tomorrow," Brandon waved as Mike started down the street.

Lena stood, arms crossed, speechless. Honestly, she thought. Turning toward the house, she walked to the door. Before entering, Lena took the hair band from her wrist. This was going to be a long evening and she needed to ready herself for battle. "Jesus, Marianna," Lena yelled for the twins as she walked into the door. Usually, she'd find Stef, fill her in on the day and together they would talk options. Not seeing the twins on the steps only elevated Lena's anger. "Marianna, Jesus Foster. You have fifteen seconds to be in the front room," she turned and put the keys by the door.

"Hey," Lena heard Stef's voice. Stef had put her belt away and taken off her vest. "Love?" She questioned hearing both Lena's tone and seeing the look on her face.

"Where are the twins?" Lena ignored Stef's greeting. "Jesus, Marianna," she yelled for the third time. She'd told Jesus to come immediately home. For his sake, she hoped he'd listened. Marianna didn't know Laura had spoken to her. Even better.

Stef was confused. She turned to Jesus' door as she heard it open. Looking at him with wide eyes she questioned, "what's going on?" Following Jesus downstairs, she noticed Lena's glare and his slinking into the front room. "Hey," Stef tried again, putting her hand on Lena's arm.

"Go upstairs. I want your phone, the computer, game controllers," Lena instructed Jesus. He had no desire to mutter one complaint. "And your sister," Lena added as he went upstairs.

"She's at the park with Amanda and Kelsey," Jesus told his Mom. "Do you want me to call her?"

Shaking her head, Lena answered, "you're not to call anyone. Not for a long, long time. Bring me those things."

"Jesus," Stef called after her son. "give mom and I five minutes-"

"Three," Lena interrupted.

Stef looked at Lena, "three," she revised. Jesus nodded going to his room. Stef pulled Lena's arm a little more firmly this time into the living room. Sitting on the couch, she looked at her partner. A few moments passed. Stef was patient and she could tell Lena was trying to calm herself. She was surprised, though as Lena's eyes filled with tears. "Honey," Stef cupped Lena's cheek, "what is wrong?"

Seeing Stef had pushed everything Lena had been feeling since seeing Callie in that hallway to the surface. She leaned into the warm hand, "Jesus threw some sort of firework in the hall today. Callie heard it and had a meltdown. Then apparently the twins decided to get into an argument for most of Science class." How could such a day be summarized in such a way? Lena opened her eyes, the tears now gone, "then as I sent Jude with Mike and Brandon for the evening he says 'bros before hoes.'"

"Brandon said that?" Stef sat back shocked. Lena shook her head. "Mike?"

"No," Lena shook her head. "Jude. Jude said it. He said Jesus says it all the time."

Stef swallowed. At least it wasn't Mike. She smiled at Lena who didn't return the gesture, "OK." She stood and walked to the steps, "Jesus, give us five more minutes." Picking up her phone, she texted Marianna. "Home. Fifteen minutes." Finally, she sat back down with Lena, "Marianna will be here in fifteen minutes. Lena, I know all of this seems to be a lot. I am in no way justifying or excusing any behavior. I just think we need to get a little bit of perspective," Stef paused for a reaction. Lena was looking at her expectantly, "the only thing about what you've told me that gives me concern is Callie's breakdown and Jude's comment. Jesus doesn't think about consequences, I seriously doubt he intended to do damage. As for the twins fight, we'll deal with it. I'm sorry you had a rough day."

"He has to start thinking," Lena burst. "He has to Stef."

Nodding, Stef took Lena's hand, "I know. We'll get him in with the Doc and help him to remember consequences." She stopped when she heard Jesus coming down the stairs, "if that doesn't work, we'll tase his ass," she grinned at Lena, relieved to see a small smile pull at her lips. Stef gave Lena a quick kiss on the cheek as Jesus set the things down.

The three set in silence for a minute. Lena watched Jesus. She'd seen him run to Callie. Stef was right, he didn't mean to hurt anyone. "OK," she began, "Jesus, God. What were you thinking?" Lena raised her hand to indicate she didn't want an answer, "I know you weren't thinking. At least not about the consequences." The look on Jesus' face told her she was right. "OK, so no computer. No phone. No video games. As you know while in ISS you are not allowed to participate in after school activities. Part of your punishment is going to be no more beach volleyball this year-"

"No fair," Jesus protested. "They can't win without me. You know that."

"Hey," Stef interrupted, "you're not really in a position to argue or talk for that matter." Jesus sheepishly apologized.

"Mom and I will find an outlet for your energy. The rest of this week you are to go to school and come home, into your room. No TV," Lena continued. "When we find an appropriate place for you to volunteer, you will go to school, work, home. The phone, computer, and video games are mine for a while," she didn't want to give him a hard line yet. These were bargaining chips, reward for good behavior and they'd be useful. "Now, Laura stopped by this afternoon," Lena looked at Jesus who seemed to sink further in the chair.

Jesus shook his head, "Marianna is impossible. I have to see her all the time here and at school. No one can take her that much."

"You may be right," Stef allowed. "She's your sister, though, so you're not. You know Marianna likes to push your buttons, Son. You cannot be interrupting class arguing with her."

Lena nodded, "this evening, I want you to write an apology letter to Laura." She stood up, "that's all for now. Get on your homework." As Jesus stood, Lena stepped in front of him, "Jesus, you are a good, kind guy. I know this to be true. I just need you to start thinking through things a little more," she tipped his chin so she could look into his eyes, "I love you." She felt Jesus relax into her arms and mumble an I love you in return. As Jesus door shut, the front door opened, and Marianna walked in. Lena motioned for her to come into the front room, "join us dear," she smiled at her daughter.

Marianna cautiously walked into the living room. She saw a pile of things on the table and her mom on the couch, "hey guys," she greeted.

Stef smiled at Marianna, then grinned as Lena sat beside her, "good evening beautiful. How was your day?"

"Good," Marianna began cautiously. She looked between her moms.

"Good," Lena agreed. "Hey, I need you to bring me your computer and hand me your phone," she ordered casually.

Marianna handed the phone to Lena, "why?"

"Mama wants a new pair of boots so we're visiting the pawn shop. Hurry before it closes," Stef looked at Marianna intensely.

After Marianna left the room, Lena laughed, "the pawn shop?" She rolled her eyes at Stef. "Ah, thank you," she took the computer from Marianna.

"Are you really going to the pawn shop?" Marianna asked her moms, frustrated at their laugh.

"Sit down," Lena became serious again. She waited until Marianna was in the chair, "Laura came to see me today." She tried to gauge Marianna's reaction. Unlike Callie, Marianna lacked the ability to hide feelings. "Told me a shocking story that my twins interrupted her Science class today. I of course had to ask if she was sure. That'd be so unlike my children, I was surprised," Lena continued. Marianna rolled her eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at your mother?" Stef demanded. "Really, Marianna-"

"What do you expect?" Marianna yelled. "Really, Moms, what do you expect," she looked at her moms who had sat back on the sofa. "I mean God, two new kids, no privacy. My brother is having sex with my best friend," she yelled in the direction of upstairs. Roughly wiping at her face, Marianna continued, "seriously, what do I do? I haven't gotten a solid night's sleep in I don't know how long. Uh," she clenched her hands in frustration. Marianna hated to be saying this. She certainly never planned on bringing it up.

Stef and Lena exchanged looks, "Marianna," Stef began, "we know life has been turned upside down for you the last few months. Mama and I acknowledge there have been a lot of changes in your world. We hear that you are frustrated." She paused.

"Yes, we do hear and understand that you are frustrated," Lena took over. "That being said," she glanced at Stef, "you can't go around causing problems at school. Mom and I know your heart Marianna. Jesus knows your heart. You aren't selfish, at least most of the time."

Marianna drew her eyes to Lena's, "yeah, I know."

"Yeah," Lena leaned against the cushion, "tomorrow morning, we're going to go visit Laura for your apology. I'll keep your phone tonight, computer until Wednesday. So help me God, my dear child, you better practice your apology."

Stef walked over to Marianna and sat on the arm, "Mama's right," she pulled Marianna into a hug, "you have a beautiful heart." She decided to talk to Lena about having a lunch date with Marianna. Stef could understand her daughter's point. Things weren't even remotely stable for her, at least emotionally. "However, if you don't start using your brain, Mama'll tase you," Stef grinned at Lena who shook her head.

"Mom is moonlighting at the comedy club," Lena laughed. She stood up offering her hand to Marianna, "come on. I need to get changed, you need to get ready for dinner. Please be come down and set the table," she nudged Marianna, "make peace with your brother." She then walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed.

Stef walked up to the room, "hey, you want me to grab some take out?" She went to the bed, putting her arms on either side of Lena's legs, "or you want Jesus to cook?"

"Take out," Lena decided. She leaned in and kissed Stef, hanging her arms around her neck. "You're pretty," she smirked.

Stef smiled into the kiss, "yeah, you too. Want me to take Marianna with me?"

Lena got up from the bed and went into the closet, "no, she's going to set the table. Why don't you take Callie?" Lena paused, thinking about telling Stef about Callie's anxiety attack. It was a personal, embarrassing situation for the girl. She decided she'd give Callie the chance to bring it up without her interference.

"Callie," Stef called. Callie looked from the door, "come help me get take out."

Stef drove for about three blocks in silence. She stole looks at Callie but didn't say anything. "What?" Callie asked about the fifth look. Her tone wasn't ice but it wasn't exactly warm.

"Huh?" Stef asked. "Did you say something, sweets?" She looked over and met Callie's dark eyes. "How was your day?" She asked.

Calie stared at Stef, hard. Like she didn't know. Secrets weren't the norm in the Foster house. She knew Lena had told Stef what happened, "wonderful," she answered sarcastically.

Stef pulled into the parking lot, "hey," she began, "use your words." Stef unbuckled the belt and turned to Callie. "Brandon said something about a meltdown," she trailed off.

Looking out the window, Callie shook her head. "What do you expect me to say?" She clenched her eyes shut, willing the tears away, "I mean, really, what do I say?" There was a tone of almost pleading. All Callie knew how to express was anger and happiness. Fear, anxiety, nervousness that only resulted in pain.

"It's OK," Stef put her hand on Callie's arm. She was shocked as Callie's words almost mirrored Marianna's from earlier. "Callie, I'm not mad or upset. Just know that when you find the words or if you want Lena or I to help you find them, we're here," with that she got out of the car and waited for Callie on the sidewalk. "Hurry," Stef encouraged, "Mama is alone with the twins." She grinned as Callie came around. Stef put her arm around Callie's shoulders and they picked up dinner.

Callie walked into the kitchen. Jesus and Marianna were talking and Lena was cutting up a salad, "here," she set down a plastic bag. "Dinners ready." She looked around the kitchen, "where's Jude?"

"Ah, he went with Brandon and Mike to hang out for a little bit. He'll be back around 8:00," Lena explained. "Stef, come on if you want anything to be left." Jesus and Marianna sat down and Callie hung back, "you OK?" Lena asked.

Nodding, Callie seemed to think, "can I talk to you for a minute," she asked quietly.

Passing Stef who gave them a strange look, Lena followed Callie into the living room, "what's going on?"

"I just wanted to say thanks," Callie looked at Lena. "You know for helping me today and not telling the other kids or mom. I appreciate it," she pulled at her sleeves.

Lena smiled, "oh Callie," she hugged the girl. "Anytime. It's not really my story, honey," she shrugged. The two both took a deep breath before Lena stepped back, "come on, we need to get in there before Jesus eats it all," she smiled, taking Callie's hand. "All right, Jesus," she caught Stef's eyes and grinned, "I need to know what exactly panty hose have to do with your bros."


	4. Chapter 4

CH. 4 Tuesday 1/4

Jesus groaned as the alarm went off. He'd set the clock for 3:43. That'd give him shower time before pulling Marianna out of bed at 4:07. He told her last night she had to get up early. Jesus had spent Monday night in his room, sweating over what he could do to prove to Moms he was truly sorry for screwing up at school. Knowing Lena would accompany he and Marianna to Laura's room, Jesus was confident she'd realize he was serious. His plan for total Mom domination was to have Stef agree to tag along. He knew Moms would be proud of the song he made. He pushed himself from the bed and grabbed his towel. Jude had fallen asleep quickly after Brandon dropped him off last night. Jesus didn't want to wake him. His intentions were to shower, throw on some whatever clothes, slip into the girls room and wake his sister—making sure she'd be in the shower by 4:10, or at least 4:15. That would give the twins a solid hour and a half until it was time for Marianna's beauty regime. Turning on the shower, Jesus looked at his twins shower basket. Apricot scrub, cucumber melon? He shook his head, placing her crap back. Marianna's shower seemed more like a salad, but what did he know. It certainly was odd being the first to shower, he thought as he shampooed his hair. Taking his soap from the dish, Jesus ran the rough bar over his body. Brandon had freaked out when he realized his brother didn't use a washcloth. Jesus laughed softly. Less dirties to wash, he'd argued. Mom didn't even discuss it with Mama. When Stef had come from work that evening she had a red soap case and a blue soap case. Each boy would have their own. Letting the water run over him, Jesus' thoughts turned to Lexi. He felt the familiar tingling where he had no time to feel it this morning. "Dress shop," he mumbled, a picture of Lexi preparing for the Quincinerra came, "come on," Jesus said louder. He reached for the water, turning it all the way to the right. The cold spray hit him hard, "poetry reading. Poetry reading," he repeated stepping out of the cold water. Crisis averted, he let himself warm up with the hot spray for a few moments. After getting comfortable again, Jesus shut the water off and stepped from the shower. He toweled himself off, then wrapped the towel around his waist. As he brushed his teeth, Jesus noted the time, 4:02. Smiling at his reflection, he rubbed his chin. Not really enough stubble to shave again, yet. It was coming though. Jesus grabbed the clean boxer-briefs he'd brought with him. Wrapping the towel once again, he knocked gently on the girls door. House rule and common sense, never go into boys or girls room without knocking. Cracking the door, Jesus whispered, "wake up." He was surprised to see a night light on the far wall. "Marianna," he tried again, "get up." He heard stirring so he stood back, "hurry up, you have like four minutes to get going." Jesus stepped back from the door and crossed his arms. His eyebrows furrowed as the noises from the girls room didn't make sense.

"Uh, really?" Marianna groaned, rolling over to face Callie. "Would you please shut the hell up for one night?" She almost growled.

Jesus assumed she was angry at him, which of course she was. He pushed the door, "you agreed," he reminded his sister quietly. Looking in the room, Callie was a rough sleeper. She was twitching, her pillows on the floor. His focus shifted back to Marianna, "get up," he sad louder, "two minutes. We have to get this."

Marianna growled about to yell at her brother, but was interrupted by a high pitched squeal as Callie's eyes flew open. "Get away from her," Callie almost yelled. "Go," her voice was odd, a tone neither twin had ever heard from their foster sister.

"Get out," Marianna pushed Jesus out of the room as she quickly followed him. "MOM," she called. Jesus stood by the top of the steps, not really sure what to do. Marianna quickly was at the edge of Lena and Stef's bed, "hurry up," her voice had an edge, "she's going to freak out. Mami." Rubbing her eyes, Marianna realized the Moms had at least no shirts on, "oh my God," she turned with a squeal, "are you freaking serious?" She walked out of the room and into the bathroom. Turning the shower on, Marianna walked back out into her room, grabbing clean undergarments, her robe and a towel.

"Jesus," Stef was surprised to see the twin in the hallway. "Did your sister wake you?" She asked, pausing only briefly as she went into the girls room. "Hey baby," she walked over to Callie's bed. Callie seemed in a trance, her eyes wider and pupils bigger than Stef had ever seen. "Honey," she tried to get Callie's attention. The girl looked like a cheetah or some other jungle cat ready to pounce. "Callie," Stef gently put her hand on the girl's back. Most nights, only her face and hairline was sweaty but tonight, Stef's hand stuck to her back. "What's going on, Sweets?" She leaned her head into Callie's, "bad dream?"

"Where is he?" Callie's voice was almost gravel, her eyes darting.

"Callie, you're in your room with me. Marianna's in the shower," Stef attempted to stay focus. She glanced at Callie's clock. It was only 4:17. Marianna never got up at this time. She wondered what the twins were doing, but right now, Callie demanded her attention, "why don't we go to the bathroom, wash our face, climb in the bed with Lena," she softly stroked Callie's hair. That seemed to strike a chord and Stef felt Callie relax ever so slightly. Feeling a bit more awake, she gently wrapped her arm around Callie's back. After a moment, Callie unfolded herself from the blankets. Stef almost tripped over Callie's pillow, "uh," she groaned softly, kicking the pillow out of the way.

Callie's eyes scanned the room. She leaned forward, causing Stef to grip her waist harder as she peered for danger. Her eyes caught the posters and stickers and she slowly realized she was at the Fosters, "oh God. I'm sorry. I'll just go-" she felt resistance as she tried to turn back to her bed. Not really caring to fight, Callie just closed her eyes and let Stef lead her in the hall. "There," Callie's body was again tense as she saw Jesus at the top of the steps. Whipping her head, she saw Lena at the door to their room. The shower was running. Something was not making sense. A naked guy, noise, Callie planted her feet trying to make sense of the chaos.

"Dude," Jesus was the first to speak, "what is going on?" He looked at Lena, then Stef. Before he could move or shield himself, Callie broke from Stef and shoved him hard. "Whoa," Jesus stumbled a few steps, "uh," he breathed as his rib caught the edge of the banister.

Stef caught Callie's waist using her skills and instinct to hip check her into their room. She wasted no time guiding the girl into the master bath. "Sweet heart," Stef turned the sink on letting it warm, "sit," she guided the girl to the toilet. "Baby, baby, baby," she swiped the hair from Callie's eyes and face, "what can we do?" She asked more to herself than Callie. Kissing Callie's forehead, Stef retrieved the green washcloth Lena had hung on the towel rack. She let it warm and turned back to Callie, she went over her face. Callie relaxed into Stef's hand. Keeping her hand still, Stef reached for the sink again. She tried rinsing before she felt Lena take the cloth.

"I'll do that," Lena said quietly. She knew if Callie was relaxing, coming out of whatever hell it was she lived in the night, it was best to keep her on that path, uninterrupted. Stef nodded to Lena who handed her the washcloth.

"Honey, your back is soaked. I'm just going to use the washcloth and rinse it," she let Callie know her intentions. Feeling no resistence, Stef reached behind and under her shirt, "Love, can you grab a dry shirt out of the laundry?" She asked Lena. Without being told, Lena retrieved an old tee shirt, some clean underwear, and a pair of someone's pajamas. She walked back to the bathroom and handed the outfit to Stef. "I don't need this," she let the pants drop. Callie had slumped forward, "Callie, let's get you out of this shirt. It's pretty sweaty," Stef began to lift the shirt. Getting it to Callie's neck, Stef's head whirled around to meet Lena's gaze. There were several various sized scars across Callie's back. Along with these marks, Stef noticed at the edge of Callie's sports bra what appeared to be a fresh wound. Opening her mouth to ask Callie what the hell was going on, Stef felt Lena's hand on her bicep. She took the dirty shirt off and helped Callie pull on the new dry shirt.

Lena shot Stef a sharp, do not disturb the relaxing kid look. Taking Callie's hand, Lena led her to their bed. Before getting into her side, she glanced and realized Callie indeed did not need new pants. She was grateful for that. Callie slid under the blankets and towards Lena. Lena put her arm around her, pulling Callie into her, "sweet dreams," she whispered. She looked toward the bathroom, wondering what Stef was doing. It was 4:30, the pair had roughly an hour and half to sleep. After yesterday, Lena felt her eyes pull shut, heavy with exhaustion, "coming?" She softly called.

Stef had her hands on the sink. She was taking deep breaths. What the hell had happened to this girl? Had DCFS never done a well child on her? My God. Bill was one of the good ones. And then there was that fairly deep gash at her bra line. Stef's heart was pounding. Thank God that evaluation was today. This wasn't just a passive issue any longer, in her eyes it was a crisis. Willing her heart to calm, Stef took one more deep breath. She kicked Callie's shirt into the clothes basket. Bending over, Stef set the pants and underwear on the back of the toilet still unsure as to why Lena brought them. "Coming," Stef answered Lena's call. Turning out the light, Stef too climbed into bed. She switched off the lamp just as the kids shower stopped.  
"What are they doing?" She nodded toward the shower.

"Working on their apology," Lena mumbled. She heard the tension in Stef's voice and reached toward her. Stef scooted over just enough so Lena could stroke her face. She was glad at times like this for her long, lanky frame. "I love you," she whispered to Stef. Stef's answer was a kiss to her palm.

Marianna and Jesus were plotting how to win back a little favor in the Mom's eyes. Brandon was out so the twins were able to have the free reign over the instruments in his room. Jesus was intently studying the video on how to play the chords for 'Stand By Me' on the guitar. He'd spent a solid two hours practicing Monday evening. The lyrics came fairly easy. He wasn't greatly interested in music but all bets were off, "OK, let's run through it."

"_When the claws come out; and the accents thick; and the rage is the only thing she sees__  
__Oh I won't- be a jerk; no- I- won't- be a jerk; Please Laura, Laura forgive me; forgive me.__  
__Please Laura, Miss Laura for-give us, oh forgive us; Ple-ease, forgive us, forgive us.__  
__When his pills; aint' workin' too well; the stress overwhelms; Jesus Foster- I will think before I speak;__  
__I won't cry; I won't yell; no I won't disrupt class; Please Laura; please forgive me; forgive me__  
__Please Laura, Miss Laura forgive us, oh forgive us; Ple-ase forgive us, forgive us__  
__We will al-ways re-spect you; forgive us, forgive us."_

Marianna had enough of singing a stupid song. She had to wash her hair. Knowing Jesus' intensity for this project, Marianna knew her hair would dry before she had the chance to fix it, "I need to hop through the shower again. My hair is pretty greasy. Greasy hair gets you nowhere," she nodded toward Lena and Stef's room.

"Do you hear yourself? Jesus asked indignantly. "That's what I'm talking about. Callie is not an enemy, Marianna. You need to remember that." The twins' attention was taken for a moment when they heard the shower going. Marianna had pursed her lips ready for the chance to pounce. Instead, Jesus unstrapped the guitar, put the pick in the fret, and leaned the instrument against the wall, "just go, do whatever it is that makes you, you." He headed downstairs, turning on lights. Glancing at the task board, he saw today was oatmeal. Jesus pulled out the canister and measure, putting the pot on the stove. Then he got the juice out, and began a pot of coffee. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, "gross," he muttered to himself.

Stef walked into the kitchen and smiled. "This is a sight I like to see," she pecked a kiss of Jesus' cheek, "a handsome young man manning the stove." Stef pulled out two coffee cups. She handed one to Jesus, filling it, then hers with coffee. "Thank you, son," she smiled as he ran upstairs with Lena's coffee. As she started up the steps, Jude almost ran over her, "damn,"she said running back to the sink, sticking her arm under the cool tap water. "Easy there, buddy," she raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry," Jude answered quickly. "Connor has to go do something with family in Tijuanna today. He's going to be back, though." Jude sat bowls beside the stove. The family would be responsible for dishing it up themselves. "I'm kind of surprised Connor is such a good friend. I mean he's a jock. Jocks and I don't have the greatest track record."

"He seems like a great guy," Stef observed shutting the water off. She grabbed a dishtowel to dry her arms. "Sometimes people are more than they present," she trailed off. "Jude," she began, "Callie's been having these insane nightmares for a while. I was just wondering if there was anything she seemed especially odd about."

Jude shrugged, "I don't know. I wondered too. There's no use for me to ask her what happened, though. She'll just get mad or roll her eyes, so I let it go Besides I'm the smallest here by a good 75%, I think that's an indication not to push buttons."

"You may be right, wise one," Stef allowed. The only problem with failing to maintain a freshness means certain collapse. She looked at a lone balloon halfway deflated from a party last weekend. "Is your homework done?"

Jude nodded, "Lena looked over it last night, but really, Mike was a big help. I didn't know he was in the Navy. That's so cool."

"Good," Stef kissed the top of Jude's head, "good, good boy." Looking in the bathroom she gave a small wave to Marianna, "ten minutes."

"You might want to tell Callie. She laid back down after she showered," Marianna shrugged, "I don't know if she's sick. I've been busy."

Stef smirked, "God bless Marianna Foster. She may not be willing to walk her dishes to the sink, but get in the way of that straight iron and she'll cut you." Landing face first into the bed, Stef asked what she knew, "anything out of Callie?" She questioned.

"No," Lena answered. "It's going to be quite a while," Lena propped up, "God, I'm tired. I need to call Bill, the kids lawyer." Her day certainly wasn't planned.

Marianna walked in the kitchen, followed closely by Stef, "Moms, we need to talk to you." The twins had decided to let Marianna go first. She usually lost anyway, unless it was Mom. Quickly, she ladled a bowl of oatmeal, "Jesus, come on," she yelled before sitting down. "There she is, Jesus," Matianna revealed.

"So, Mom," Jesus ignored Marianna and started. That's the tradition. "Mari and I have been thinking. We are going to do this apologizing thing" He dipped the oatmeal and started to eat. "We know things have been a little crazy. Do you have time to come to school and go with us, too?" His dark eyes pleaded with Stef.

Lena walked into the kitchen catching the question. That was an odd request, but what did she know. Lena filled her coffee and grabbed a bagel. Exchanging a look with Stef, Lena shrugged, "is it important for you guys?" She asked the twins.

Seeing the twins nod, Stef shrugged, "I can come on my way to the station." She smiled at the kids, "I'm honored you want me." Marianna's over eager smile confused Stef. The twins were up to something, for sure.

"All right, guys, let's get going," Lena looked at Stef. "Jude, you have everything? He nodded. "Good deal," she turned to Callie, "you ready?"

Callie grabbed her bag, "yeah, I'm ready." She was nervous this morning. As they went out the door, Callie tried to relax and listen as the twins again bickered over the front seat.

"Hey," Lena yelled, "no. You guys did this yesterday and look what happened. Jude, front seat." When everyone was buckeled in, she waved to Stef and backed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Tuesday Morning/Afternoon

Callie was standing at her locker, she paused before grabbing two notebooks. She spun around as she shut the locker. Time to start anew day. She'd read some of Frankenstien last night but not the entire assignment. Brandon caught up with her, "hey," Callie smiled. "How was your dad's?"

"Ah, it was good," Brandon answered. "How are you?" He looked up and down, checking for, Brandon turned back to the hallway. He had to focus.

Callie wrapper her arms around her waist, Brandon's eyes seemed to be able to uncover a lot of things she'd rather keep to herself, "yeah," she replied. "I'm good, thanks." She held up her book, "you mind if I hang out with you for a little bit in the music room? I need to catch up on Frankenstien."

"Sure," Brandon looked back as they climbed the stairs. "That's a good book. Don't skip. It was probably the most interesting one from last year."

Shrugging, "thanks," Callie went through the door. "It's not bad," she sank into a chair and watched as Brandon plugged in his headphones. Taking a deep breath, she opened her book as Brandon began his warm ups.

Lena set the file she'd picked up to the side. It'd been a successful morning. The twins completely went above anything she'd expected with their apology. She smiled to herself, she and Stef did raise good kids. Jesus looked very proud of himself after they finished their song. While she was satisfied with what they'd done, she couldn't overlook the happenings of yesterday. Stef had reminded her of that before leaving Anchor Beach. Lena pressed the intercom button, "Kari, I need probably forty-five minutes. I have to make a phone call. Please hold all calls, visits, etc."

"Sure," Kari, the secretary answered. "Let me know if I can do anything."

"Thanks," Lena answered. It was certainly kind of Kari to offer. This wasn't something anyone could really help with. She turned the business card over in her fingers. Dialing Bill's number, Lena took a deep breath.

A woman answered, "hello, DSS, Jenna speaking. How may I help you?"

"Um, yes," Lena began, "hello. My name is Lena Foster. I need to speak to Bill, please."

"One moment," Jenna said.

"Lena," Bill's big voice sounded cheerful for an early morning. "I guess you got my message. Want to meet me around three in the parking lot?

Lena narrowed her eyes and looked at her cell phone. There was no missed calls, "what?" Her voice showed the confusion

"Just kidding. Social worker humor," Bill laughed. "We have to take it where we can."

"Right," Lena smiled. "Good one," she trailed off.

Bill noticed the hesitation in Lena's voice. He hoped the Jacob kids hadn't had a meltdown. This seemed like one of the best fits he'd found for any of his clients. "I'm sorry," he answered, "what can I do for you?"

"It's fine," Lena assured him. "Well, Stef and I have a few concerns about Callie." She paused as she heard Bill take in a breath, "look, it's just that she had these intense nightmares, like every night. Last night I don't even remember why but we needed a new shirt for her. She gets almost catatonic when she has these," Lena reported. "Anyway, she has these marks on her back like scars. They certainly aren't recent so I thought there'd be something in the file. Turns out there's nothing in there. So Bill, tell me, what exactly happened to this girl?" Lena was direct with the social worker. She understood a degree of his job but letting something like what she'd seen last night go was unacceptable.

Bill sighed. He heard the frustration in Lena's voice, "Lena, I have her file up in front of me. I told you there'd been issues at foster homes. I can't be everywhere. I don't know what went on with Callie above what we know. I'm sorry-"

"Sorry?" Lena laughed. "Bill, this girl-" she stopped herself, "listen, I know you have way too many kids. I hate to be on you, I really do, but foster kids have well child visits. They're like mandatory."

"I know," Bill agreed. "They are mandatory. Many foster parents do them. They take the kids to the appointments, make sure to get proper care. Unfortunately, some don't." Bill moved the cursor around, "I'll get her an appointment. Do you want me to put Callie in a group home for a month or so?" He looked at the screen, "we have an opening at Children's Home Society. I can come over tonight,"

Lena interrupted, "no, that's not what I want. She has an eval tonight. Hopefully, that will be telling. I don't know. I just wanted to tell you." She leaned into her hand, rubbing her forehead, "we can handle it. There just seems to be such a lack of justice or even humanity. Bill, you are one of the good guys, I know that. It's not you, it's the system."

Bill nodded, "I'm not going to disagree with you there. A lot of times it feels like I'm putting a bandaid on an arterial bleed. You and Stef provide the best option for the Jacobs kids. We'll authorize whatever you need to help Callie. Our resources, however small, are at your disposal."

"Thank you," Lena shut her eyes. "really, thank you. We'll figure this out. Stef and I will meet with the doctor this evening but please let us know as soon as you get results back on this evaluation."

"Absolutely," Bill assured her, "either Friday or Monday it should be in. Plus, first of the month so I need to see the kids anyway. If there's anything you guys need before then, you know my number."

Lena sat up, "yeah. Thanks again, Bill. Really, we do appreciate it." Lena shut Callie's file. She feels like not much had been accomplished. The damn foster system was so absolutely messed up. "I'm going to let you get to your day. Have a good day."

Bill nodded, "you too. Have a good one."

"Why didn't you answer my texts last night?" Lexi asked as Marianna sat down at lunch.

Marianna rolled her eyes, "no phone for a day or so. Moms got wind of Jesus and my fight in science." She looked over at her friend, "so much for getting by in the Foster house."

"Told you," Kelsey smirked. "We need to work on your hiding skills."

"Mama knew before she even got home," Marianna shook her head. "Laura told her. I guess I have to say at least I'm not Jesus. It'll be next year before he gets to do anything."

Lexi looked behind her at the ISS table. The kids were separated from the rest of the students during punishment. She caught Jesus' eye and smiled. "So it'll be awhile until Jesus can hang out again?" She asked casually.

"Yes," Marianna answered a little exasperated, "sorry about your luck. Maybe you will go back out with Collin or Louis or what was the other guys name?"

Kelsey laughed, "come on Lexi not's exactly the school slut."

"I'd say," Lexi elbowed Marianna. "I like your brother. Besides being easy to look at he's actually a pretty nice guy."

Marianna shrugged, "I don't know." She rubbed her temple, "I have such a headache. Callie has these freakin dreams or something. Jesus made me get up at like three to work on that stupid apology."

"God," Kelsey looked at Marianna, "you're going to get worry lines or something. You do have dark circles. I didn't want to say anything, but," she trailed off.

"Thanks. With friends like you," Marianna pushed Kelsey gently. "Hopefully I'll get some sleep tonight." The other girls got up and headed to class.

Mike went back into the patrol car. He closed the ticket book. With his hand on the hood, he watched the green Mercury drive away. Mike hated giving the guy a ticket but he'd had two warnings about the dead tags all ready. Getting into the drivers seat, he tossed the book down, "where next?" He asked Stef.

"I have to be back at the station by three," Stef looked at her watch. "We can head that way." Stef had to meet Lena and Callie at the doctor's office. The doctor wanted to do a brief interview with the two of them before the evaluation. She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Mike glanced over at his partner. Her eyes seemed heavy, "you all right?"

Stef looked at Mike, "why do you ask?" Stef knew why he was asking. The interrupted sleep was getting to her. She sighed, "I'm OK, Mike, thanks for your concern. Things are just kind of intense at home."

"You have to expect that, Stef," Mike pointed out. "You guys have a lot on the plate. B was quiet last night. I'm not blind. Lena gives me an extra kid for the evening," he scoffed, "I kind of guessed something was off."

Stef shook her head and smirked, "yeah, I don't know what she was thinking. That's why I have to take off early. We had to make an emergency appointment with the therapist for Jude," she joked. "Really, we both appreciate you letting him hang out with you guys last night, I think it was good for him. He was impressed with your naval stories."

Mike smiled, pulling into the station, "it's good for the kid to get out once in a while. He'a an interesting kid." He put the car in park and leaned back, "don't get too worn out, Stef. Seriously, you need a break, I'm around."

"Thanks," Stef put her hand on Mike's shoulder. "Are you going back out or calling it a day?"

Mike pulled the keysfrom the ignition, "I have to do CPR recert. That'll take up the rest of the day." With that he gave Stef a wave and walked into the station. Hopefully, he could stay awake for the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6 Tuesday Early Evening

Normal Fosters

Tuesday Late Afternoon/Eary Evening

A/N While small bits of entire family will be present, This will focus more on preinterview with Lena and Stef and Dr. Kodema. I doubt I do a Dr. K/Callie in this bit

"Kari," Lena called to her secretary. Will you page all of my kids: Brandon, Jesus, Marianna Foster and Callie and Jude Jacob and have them report to the quad at 230. They are not to bring their books. They will return to class. Thanks dear.

With fifteen minutes, Lena began to tackle to discipline referrals. Sensing a pattern, Lena quickly had the top seven offenders grouped. Missing homework, altercations afterschool, another missing homework. Lena decided to sort three right then. She got a box. Wrote on it Jeremiah Vance The boy had over 20 infractions. She got all the homework which covered six. The next four were from acting a fool on the football field. Mr., Vance needed to realize it's a privelage to play those sports. This boy couldn't seem to get on time with any regularity. That led up to 5 T. 3 more teachers offered a U for behavior.

**lfostersadams **

_Hey Scott, We have a problem. One of your football kids is getting a taste of footballitis. As you know this has the ability to develop any locker room. As as ADMIN, I'm going to give you two weeks to work on this. I want a mentor appointed for Mr. Vance. He will skip 3 practices a week to attend study hall. You work on him with the tardiness. That's simply unacceptable. I'm not sure Mr. Vance's on the field antic but I am sure you will deal with him appropriately. Thanks for help on this matter. If there's anything I can do, please do not hesitate Lena_

**shosttettler **

_Lena, Thanks for this intervention. We're about at our wits with this one. I think our place kicker Johnny Gnomes will be perfect in the mentor roll. I can assure you Mr. Vance no longer is a starter for the Blue Whales He must earn his time, We are stressing that time in earned not only on the field but the classroom as well. Please keep us apprised of Mr. Vance's circumstance as well as any other athletes whose status is out of proportion. Thanks Scott_

"Lena your kids are at the picnic table."

"All right, thanks Kari. Forward any serious calls to me cell, otherwise let 'em roll," Lena instructed.

Kari wrote down the request, "got it Ms. Adams. Have a wonderful day."

Lena gathered Callie's entire file and all the notes she shared with Bill earlier. The kids seemed a bit bored but were all there. "OK, my babies,"she sat beside them. The twins and Brandon rolled their eyes but Jude and Callie remained quiet. "Brandon, can you get the twins and Jude home this evening. Jesus, room. Start researching options for community service. Marianna, please start dinner. Jude, invite Connor so you can work on Math together. Brandon, you have piano, no?"

Brandon nodded, "I meet Mr. Miller at 4:30. So I'll get there at 4:15."

"Is it possible to leave at 3:45 and drop Callie at Dr. Kodema's office?" Stef asked hopefully.

Brandon shrugged, "I don't see that'll be an issue. What's the address?: He took the folded up paper Lena handed him, putting it in his pocket, "Do I need to swing back around and pick her up?"

"Stef and I will drive home, thanks though," Lena smiled at all the kids. "Anything exciting today?"

Jude held up a quiz. 87% Not an A but what did that matter, Lena was over the moon, "you're a genius. All this time Callie's been telling us. We haven't believed her now look," she smiled at the boy." Amazing, Son," Lena kisses his forehead. "All right, Einstein's, I have to go meet Mom. Please continue doing well. Work hard." She gave one last wave. "Hey, Callie, one sec. So you need to be ready to see Dr. Kodema at 4. Any journals or anything you want her to read, bring along. Stef and I have to be there around 315. We got your back. Remember that, yes?"

Callie half nodded

CAFÉ ON STREET

Stef had taken her uniform off and ordered Lena a green tea along with her coffee. She was ever grateful they'd decided to meet before running into Dr. Kodem. She was just letting her hair down when Lena walk up. Planting a kiss on her neck, Stef leaned into the lips. A low growl came from her lips. "Hey," she smiled.

"Hey yourself," Lena set her briefcase down. She thanked the waitress who bought the tea, "My favorite," she noted with a smile. Stef returned the smile. Drinking in some of the quiet, it certainly wasn't patrol or high school. "Jesus and Marianna went above and beyond. Those two are an enigma."

Stef shrugged, "when they're not frontin as they say now, they're quite easy to understand. She has a good heart. A heart of gold. Just doesn't know if it's hers or not. His hearts of gold can tend to get him in trouble. Who needs Dr. Kodema?" She joked

Lena looked at her watch, "I think we do. Let's see what she," Stef holds the door and they walk into the lobby. A receptionist gives them papers to fill out. Exactly on time Dr. Kodema greets them.

After sitting on a love seat, Dr. Kodema gives her criteria and gets Lena and Stef's background. Much was in the DCFS file but it made her feel better to hear it in person. "So, I know we are meeting for Ms. Jacobs evaluation but Bill from DCFS has alerted me you have been having some chronic issues with her."

Lena looked at Stef who took the lead. "You are familiar with Callie having her in group. She can be difficult to engage."

Dr. Kodema nodded, "my first three reports to probation weren't glowing. Then this last time she turned a corner only to run from group. I haven't submitted findings yet." She looked expectantly at the women.

"Yeah," Lena began, "when Callie came home last Saturday she shared some information with us about a former foster brother." She looked to the doctor for encouragement. "Apparently, Callie and Jude were placed with a family with relative success about fifteen months ago. They were fed, included, felt safe," Lena paused. Her eyes sparkled, "I don't understand it, Dr. Kodema. In what world is it OK for kids to judge not getting beat as acceptable treatment?" She ran her hands through her hair. Stef put a comforting arm across her shoulders. Looking back up Lena's eyes brimmed with tears, "I'm sorry." Dr. Kodema shook her head and handed Lena a tissue. "THanks," she rolled the tissue around in her hands. "Anyway, Jude and Callie were doing OK in this home. In addition to them, the Olmsteds had a biological son, Liam. Liam is probably twenty-three." She looked at Stef for confirmation.

Stef took over for Lena, "yeah, he's about eight or nine years older than Callie. At the time she and Jude were fostered there, Liam was nineteen or twenty. Callie was thirteen, I think," she spoke with her hands. "So, being in the system along with the trauma the kids had experienced with their biological family, left Callie parched for any attention. Apparently, Liam offered that attention. He hung out with her, left her treats. Liam is a good looking boy," Stef admitted. "What we all know as grooming, Callie defined as friendship. As Liam earned her trust, he began to pursue a more physical relationship. A thirteen year old is ripe for the picking," she shrugged as Lena gave her a glare. "I'm sorry babe, but it's true. You work in a building with kids that age. They are feeling things they've never felt, their bodies are going kind of crazy. Under optimum circumstances that is a tenuous age. It's been established Callie didn't exactly have an ultimate situation."

"Right, Stef," Lena began. She glanced at Dr. Kodema who seemed content to allow the partners to give this expository account of their foster daughter. "Kids do have trouble adapting to what's going on with their bodies at that age. Poor Callie was biologically vulnerable to a predator who planned and executed a series of attacks on her. He knew what he was doing and by the time her logic caught up with her emotions, it was too late." Lena turned to Dr. Kodema, "Callie says Liam began the physical stuff by kissing her. She reluctantly admitted to seeking him out for kissing and other stuff as she put it. Stef and I tried to assure her she wasn't to blame for this. We kept the blame on Liam. I'm not sure how much she heard," she shrugged.

Stef nodded, "so, the kissing progressed. Each time the stakes were raised, Liam pulled off the gas. Callie grew more comfortable and he initiated further contact." She paused. Stef could hear her voice going into report mode. This wasn't shift report, this was a child she cared deeply about who had been reported about far too long. "I'm sorry. So, Liam performed oral sex on her. This was probably two weeks after he began abusing her. We asked her how she felt when that happened," Stef looked at Lena then to Dr. Kodema, "all she said was it didn't hurt."

"I see," Dr. Kodema nodded. That wasn't really a strange reaction. Callie's answer didn't surprise the doctor. She was just sorry the girl had to go through this. At least for the first time in her life, Callie seemed to have some advocates.

Lena clutched Stef's hand, "he tried numerous times to initiate intercourse. However, Callie said when she protested or pushed him away he always stopped. He was still giving showering her gifts and attention. Sometime around Halloween that year, Liam decided Callie needed to reciprocate the oral sex if she was unwilling to have intercourse. She brushed past that really quickly. Didn't want to discuss it at all. Not that she was excited about the rest, but I get the impression this was when danger bells started going off in her head. " She squeezed Stef's hand, "Callie was still seeking Liam once in a while. They'd make out at other times as well but there's a lot of guilt over the fact she engaged him."

Dr. Kodema made a note, "I can understand Callie's position. Things were OK on the surface. But they were hell in reality. She probably equated keeping Liam happy with the security of the family for she and her brother. That's a lot of weight to carry."

"Yeah," Stef almost whispered, "it sure is." She took a kleenex. "She's a strong kid, though," Stef looked at the Dr. "Liam eventually got her to perform oral sex. Again, the details are pretty thin. The oral stuff went on I estimated through November."

Lena broke in, "Liam was in a community college or trade school at the time. From what we gathered talking to Bill and everything," she looked down. Stef had done some digging as had she when Callie brought this information to them. Liam was entitled and pretty lazy. His parents weren't well off but he'd had a comfortable life. In his early post high school years, Liam was fairly aimless when it came to a career. Not much had seemed to change over the past few years. Finding Dr. Kodema's eyes again, Lena continued, "the relationship escalated rapidly when Liam's school finished for the semester. Callie told me Liam took her to the shooting range one day. Intimidation at its sickest," she said with a hatred Stef hadn't ever heard. Lena looked over at Stef, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this. She told me this when I took her home yesterday to change after the accident. She felt such a need to justify what had happened." Lena looked at Dr. Kodema as if she were searching for answers.

"It's a traumatic event," the Dr. began. "Being fifteen and unable to control the basic functions of your body," she shook her head, "I'm surprised, but relieved she is even talking about it. For a girl like Callie, that's huge."

Stef scoffed, "she's not talking to me about it." Lena and Stef operated well as a team. Even though Lena had been the one to find Callie, Stef quickly developed a special affection for the girl. As irrational as it was, she was a bit jealous of Lena.

Before Lena could defend herself, Dr. Kodema stepped in. She gave Stef a warm smile, not judging her feelings, "ah, Stef, I'm sure there will be many times you're there and Lena's not. It's absolutely paramount to share information between the two of you when it concerns the immediate safety of a kid." She paused and looked at Lena, "but, in this case, I think Lena's discretion was more than justified. It hurts my heart to imagine Callie so panicked, then realizing she'd had an accident in the middle of the hallway. While it's important to communicate, it is essential that all your kids feel like their scars, secrets, whatever it is that they hold, are held sacred. Callie obviously trusts both of you on a level I wasn't sure she possessed. That says a lot about the environment you build in your home."

"Yeah," Stef agreed softly. She smiled at Lena, "I'm just glad Mama Tiger was there." Lena returned the grin and nudged her, "okay. So during Liam's semester break he would drop Jude and Callie at school, pick them up, and so forth. Callie had detention for a week right before Christmas break. Liam picked her up and Jude was of course all ready at the house. It was sometime during this week that he first seduced her into intercourse. Sex-sex as Callie put it."

Lena explained the terms to the Dr., "as she brushed over the oral sex, she'd quickly say something like, but that didn't count. It wasn't real sex. Or it's not important, it wasn't real. So when she got to the vaginal rape," she looked up at the doctor, "because that's what Stef and I define this as. Oral sex without consent is oral rape, vaginal penetration without consent is vaginal rape." Lena relaxed as Dr. Kodema nodded, "so this happened all through Callie's break. She says it was consensual but the law differs. We didn't go too far into that, but I'm sure you understand a thirteen or fourteen year old child cannot consent to sex." Lena shrugged and glanced at Stef whose eyes were locked on her, "when school resumed, Liam was still on break. Callie again had detention. In mid January, Liam picked her up and began to initiate what Callie believed would be intercourse. She told him no and managed to avoid his advances until they got to the house."

"Mrs. Olmsted had taken Jude to a dentist appointment. Before Callie realized she was alone with Liam, he wrestled her into his bedroom. She says she yelled and pushed him away, but eventually he simply overpowered her. This was the first time she used the word rape when describing to us what happened. You've heard Lena's view which I whole heartedly share. Anyway, Callie says she consented to sex twice after that. He raped her three other times," Stef stopped and swallowed. Her face was flushed and her ears were buzzing. After a moment she felt a cool bottle of water in her hand. Taking a drink, Stef saw the concerned look on Dr. Kodema's face and the near panic on Lena's, "I'm sorry guys." She took another drink and leaned into Lena, "this is just a lot. I mean Liam and the rape itself is too much but add the fact that Callie felt this was the best option." Stef ran her hands through her hair, "God damn."

Lena hugged Stef. She understood completely. Not only did she want to see Liam locked up but Lena needed to have more of the back story on Callie. Not her parents really, just what was it that instilled that sense of desperation. Survival of course and Jude but how did someone so seemingly destroyed learn and develop such a sense of duty. To see all the hell life had to offer and still wake up and face the day was remarkable, yet Callie had an inner force to fiercly protect those she cared for. That was something Lena hadn't seen to be able to still love and care after all she'd endured. Lena rested her head on Stef's, "yeah, babe," she sighed.

Dr. Kodema watched Stef and Lena for a moment. She silently gave thanks that people like them were alive. In spite of all the women had told her, the doctor had a few questions. "When she shared this information, what was Callie's affect?" Dr. Kodema asked.

Lena shuddered, "it was almost as if she were reading a news story about someone else. She didn't share deeply personal things but said enough I would have anticipated tears. With her nothing. The only thing was she spoke of another girl being fostered there. Sarah. That seemed to motivate her to do something."

"What type of behaviors is Callie exhibiting?"

Stef jumped in, "almost nightly she has these nightmares. They have woken the whole house, Usually just Marianna who comes in and gets us She's always soaked fro, face to chest in sweat. Either Lena and I wipe her down and help her into a new shirt. Then whoever stays in bed holds her until she goes to sleep. I guess we get about 2 more hours of sleep after that."

"School; wise she seems to be doing as well as can be expected. She's made some friends. A few days ago we had an incident where a student threw a firecracker as a joke. It startled a number of our students. Callie seemed to have a panic attack. To the point of wetting herself. I was able to get her to the infirmary and changed before that was noticed, "Lena reported.

Dr. Kodema, "you've given me great information. I usually go through the DCWS workers or disgruntled parents."

Lena assured the doctor, "we're not upset. We just wish Callie the best possible outcome."

"Absolutely," Stef agreed. "Dr. There was one thing. The other night when I was changing her, I noticed deep, scarred gashes over her back. There's nothing in her file about it but we know about files."

Dr. Kodema nodded, "yes we do. I'll ask. Not promising anything. In a few sessions, once we've developed a rapport we'll work on some coping skills to try and get you some better sleep. As for this evening, I'll do an initial interview. I've of course spoken with her the obligatory fifteen minutes to satisfy billing requirements for group," she rolled her eyes. "This time, I'll be more investigative. I'm also going to administer the MMPI, unless the interview contraindicates it. I want to do the Myers-Briggs as well, but definitely won't do them both this evening. I think I'll let Callie dictate the session. An evaluation has many components so it'll run a few sessions at least," the Doctor smiled at Stef and Lena, shook their hands. "Call me anytime with questions."

Stef waved as Lena put a protective arm around Callie, "OK, Sweets. Same Doc as group." Callie gave her a half hug and a timid wave to Lena.

"She seems pretty great," Stef encouraged. She was met with a roll of Callie's eye. Therapy wasn't exactly Callie's thing. In fact, she pretty much hated it. "Oh, come on," Stef smiled, "you at least have to give her a shot. I married a therapist, and I still don't enjoy it." She grinned at Lena who was giving, "don't worr, Dr. Kodema is way cooler than Mama." This finally earned Stef a smile and a roll of Lena's eyes. Stef enjoyed winding Lena up once in a while. "Plus, when you get done, Lena and I will take you anywhere you want for dinner," she raised her eyebrows, reaching in her pocket for car keys. Instead she found a phone. Taking it out, Stef shut her eyes, "take your time with Dr. Kodema, babe," she held up the phone. "I forgot to put Marianna's phone on the table. The longer we aren't home-"

Lena interrupted, "the more Marianna stews and the worse it will be when we get home." She looked down at Callie, giving her a full side hug, "go ahead. We're going to go to the market but we'll be right here when you get done. If you need us, you can call, OK?" Lena tipped Callie's chin so she was looking at her. Callie nodded, finally letting go of Lena's waist.

"See you in a little bit, hun," Stef waved as Dr. Kodem invited Callie into her office. "Thank you, Doctor," she added.

Dr. Kodem nodded with a smile, "we'll be fine, ladies. Have fun at the market."

Stef put her arm around Lena's waist. "For a therapist, she is pretty great," she observed as they walked toward the vehicle.

Lena scoffed, kissing Stef, "I wouldn't know." She raised her eyebrows and walked around the car.


	7. Chapter 7

CH. 7

Tuesday evening

Callie had put off the meeting with the therapist about as long as she could. She'd asked for water, gone to the bathroom, but finally sat in a chair across from Dr. Kodema. "So, let's get this thing started," she said.

Dr. Kodema watched Callie as she settled into this session. She felt the apprehension and knew it was best to allow the client to relax. When Callie finally spoke, the Dr. gave her a small smile, "it's nice to see you this evening."

Scoffing, Callie's lips pulled into a smile. The ride to the appointment was filled with nonsense talk. Just filling space before an awkward encounter, a fact she'd lamented to Brandon, "seriously, I'm glad you can now play Orchestra 8 or whatever it is, but I can't really care right now."

Brandon had answered, "we could trade places you know. You can go to practice, I'll go to your appointment. In some ways I imagine you may be better at Orchestra 8 than therapy."

"That may work," Callie agreed finally with a small smile. "It'd be a break for you. You walk into piano lessons and get orders, I walk into therapy and get a smile, a bottle of water, and a 'nice to see you.'" She looked at Brandon, "however, she may notice the physical differences. Plus, you're far too boring for therapy."

"Me?" Brandon looked incredulous. "Please, I just earned freedom from grounding-"

Callie interrupted him, "that you earned because you tagged along with me."

Brandon sheepishly shook his head, "OK, point made, but still I'm far from boring." He looked at Callie, "give me time and I'll show you how exciting I can be."

"Is that right?" Callie trailed off. They'd reached the office. "Thanks for the ride. Good luck at practice. See you later." She got out of the car.

"You are a nice distraction this evening. See you at home," he waved.

"Callie," Dr. Kodema leaned toward her.

Callie blinked and focused back on the doctor, "sorry, I'm tired. School was busy today. So, what do you want?"

"As you know, today is an evaluation for a lot of reasons. I'm proud at your work in group. You are complying well with all requirements of probation it seems. That's great," Dr. Kodema praised her. "As much as I, and Stef and Lena it seems, want the world to be open to you, it's not really what we want. The question is what do you want?"

Callie furrowed her eyebrows as she listened to the doctor. What did she want? That was a good question. "OK, so I don't know the large answer on that yet. For now, I want to get through this appointment and go home. That's what I want," she looked at the doctor.

"Fair enough. So, we will get through this appointment and you'll think about what it is you want so we can discuss it next time?" Dr. Kodema asked. Callie gave her a shrug she accepted for yes. "Good for now. How is life with the Fosters?"

"Fine," Callie played with the label on the water bottle, "I mean, it's pretty great. They seem like the kind of family in movies, not the real life ones, but in a way that it's not always better right away," she tried to explain. Sighing, Callie continued, "they take care of us. More than like feed us or whatever. It's like they want to see us do well."

Dr. Kodema nodded. She absolutely got that feeling from Stef and Lena. Judging from the confusion, this was a new thing for Callie, "is that ever strange?"

"Yeah, it's crazy in a way I could get used to," Callie bit her lip, "I don't, it's hard to understand." Looking at the doctor, she continued, "what do I do if Jude's fine?" She shrugged, "I mean it's like that's been what I do and now it's not needed."

"Lena and Stef take good care both physically and emotionally of Jude and you're kind of feeling out of place," Dr. Kodema summed up. "It makes sense, Callie. You took the role of parent when you were a kid," she offered.

Callie rolled her eyes, "yeah, well I wasn't really a kid."

Dr. Kodema gave her a smile, "dear, you are still a kid. As hard as you have worked to make it safe for Jude to be Jude, you too deserved that. I know you didn't get it, but now it appears you have the opportunity to experiment."

"Right, but a baby who learns to use the toilet doesn't go back to diapers," Callie reasoned.

"Good point," Dr. Kodema noted. "That's an excellent point, actually. I will have to remember it."

Callie grinned, "yeah, well these people talk. Like about everything. Except for me moving in there but whatever," she paused. "So, it's hard to experiment and then face the idea of talking about it for the next week," Callie's thoughts drifted. She was so embarrassed she couldn't get through a night without waking Marianna up. Obviously, that's why she was here, "it's just so embarrassing to be real," she softly said.

"Honey, it is embarrassing to be real for everyone. Embarrassment is OK, we all have it. It's when that feeling gets piled on and turns to shame that I get concerned," Dr. Kodema pulled her sleeve up, "see this?" she pointed to a fairly large scar on her forearm. Callie nodded. "When I was probably fourteen a girl at my youth group said something I can't even remember to me about this mole I had on my arm. I was embarrassed because she seemed to think she could catch it or something. After thinking about it for a week, I decided to cut it out. My father was a doctor so I borrowed things from his practice and went at it. Two weeks later, my mother saw the gash and I ended up with another procedure to fix the damage. If I'd spoken to my father beforehand I probably could have avoided a lot of the bad feelings." She pulled her shirt back down, "we all have scars of many kinds. No one is immune, it's how we choose to treat them that can matter."

Callie listened to the doctor. She was right, Callie supposed. The pain Callie had wasn't a mole or a scar, though. She'd talked to Stef and Lena about Liam, but then they wanted to talk more and she wasn't ready to do that. "I don't want to disappoint them," Callie admitted. "It's like I tell them something and I know they want to talk more. I just don't have it in me right now," she shrugged.

"Did you tell them that?" Dr. Kodema asked. Callie shook her head, "that may be a place to start," the woman offered. "It's trial and error. You're learning to be parented and Stef and Lena are learning to parent you. As long as you both are willing to learn, it's OK."

"Maybe," Callie agreed. She answered more questions being as truthful as the doctor was. She appreciated the doctor telling her what Stef and Lena had shared. Instead of denying the nightmares, Callie admitted she was finding it hard to sleep. Nothing Stef and Lena had told Dr. Kodema was invasive or wrong. After thirty minutes of talking, Callie expressed her appreciation, "it's odd. I feel like I'm on a team, kind of. Like before it was me and Jude against whoever but Stef and Lena aren't opponents, really."

Dr. Kodema nodded, "that's right. You're a bright girl, Callie. I look forward to hearing what you can bring to group." She turned and picked up a pamphlet and paper, "now, I would like for you to work on this test this evening if you're up to it. I'm sure you've done it before, I would just like to have a current edition."

Callie took the paper and pamphlet. She had done this only about six months ago. But it didn't matter, "it's fine. I need a pencil, though." Taking the pencil, she followed Dr. Kodema into an adjoining office.

"I'll be in my office if you need anything. Come over when you're through," Dr. Kodema switched the light on and partially shut the door. As Callie worked, the doctor dug through notes and reports she had on her. While nothing amazing had been accomplished, the girl sitting across the hall was not the same kid who went into juvenile hall. The foster system desperately needed more Stef and Lena's. As she was finishing a report to send to the probation officer, Callie knocked on her door, "hey," she smiled.

Callie handed her the pencil and papers, "I'm done." She went back to retrieve her water bottle. "What now?"

Looking at the wall, Dr. Kodema said, "I think we're done for this time. I'm finishing a probation report for you. Maybe next week we can have a meeting with Stef and Lena?" She looked at Callie. "We'll see, though. Thank you for coming," the two walked toward the waiting room.

Lena was thumbing through a magazine when Callie and the doctor came out, "hey," she smiled at Callie who returned the favor. "How did it go?" Callie shrugged.

"I think it went well," Dr. Kodema offered. "You and Stef are lucky to have such an exceptional kid here," she raised her eyebrows.

Stef came from the restroom, "we think so, too," she nodded.

Taking the appointment card from Dr. Kodema, Lena and the doctor talked briefly about times and such. There'd be more time to develop a treatment plan.

"You ready to go home?" Stef asked Callie.

Callie nodded, "yeah. I need to rest." She looked toward Lena, "can we go?" She asked impatiently.

"Coming, coming, coming," Lena again thanked the doctor. "You want to ride with me or Stef?" She asked Callie. Callie decided Lena was the better choice. As they headed home, Lena tried to make conversation, "I like Dr. Kodema," she said.

Callie nodded, "she's all right."

Lena tried a few more times with small talk before realizing Callie had probably had enough. She and Stef had picked up a salad for Callie while Marianna was tasked with feeding the rest of the family. Lena hoped she'd done that. Pulling behind Stef, Lena smiled watching Jude greet Callie. Meeting Stef at the sidewalk, she linked her arms, "I think we'll eventually be OK, yes?"

Stef nodded, "yes." They walked into the house. Stef drifted to put her equipment away. Finally, walking in the kitchen, she found Lena arguing with Marianna. "What's wrong, Ms. Thing?"

Marianna glared at Stef, "how am I supposed to believe you when you don't let me have my phone back when I do everything you say?"

Despite the desperation in Marianna's voice, Stef laughed, "oh, Marianna, Mom and I are certainly sorry to have delayed your social experience. Of course, if you're that upset about it, I am almost concerned. We don't need you to become addicted to this thing." She set the phone on the table.

Lena shook her head as Marianna snatched it and ran toward the room, "first world problems, babe."

"We need a date," Stef mumbled putting her arms around Lena's hips. She rested her chin on Lena's shoulder.

Lena laughed, "so we need to start having individual time with that," she nodded toward the steps, "and ourselves. It sounds to me like we need to petition for longer days."

"I don't disagree with you there," the conversation was interrupted when Brandon walked in. "I'm never going to perfect this piece without about five more hours a day of practice." He got out some juice, "it's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, B," Stef encouraged. "You've been sounding a lot better since you started with this guy," she noted. "I hope you've told your dad how much you appreciate it."

Brandon nodded, "yeah. Dad actually stopped by for a few minutes this evening. He said he was in the area. I can't believe he's so interested in music all of a sudden."

Stef shrugged, "I don't think it's music he cares that much about. Mike's a good father. He wants to be better. You're not a baseball star or wrestler, so he's learning about what it is you are great at. I'm glad you have him."

Brandon agreed, "me too. Did Marianna make dinner?" He looked in the refrigerator as he put the juice back.

"There is some chicken on a plate in there. I think she left a bowl of rice in the microwave," Lena said tentatively. "Why that was a good idea, I'm not sure, but let me have the chicken and I'll heat it all up for you, ok?"

Brandon handed the plate to Lena, "thanks." When the food was ready, he took the plate, "I'm going to my room and eat. Is that OK? I need to see the keys to figure this out." He headed up the stairs.

"OK, so it's 7, what do we do?" Lena asked putting the dish towel down.

"We can go see what Jesus has for us about community service, help Jude with his homework, listen to Brandon play the piano, lecture Marianna for whatever it is she'd doing because let's be honest," Stef smiled at Lena, "or we could go into the living room and watch mindless television for three hours."

Lena got two bottles of water from the refrigerator, "that sounds like a good idea," she answered following Stef into the living room.

Callie was finishing the journal Timothy had assigned. Frankenstein was a good book, as Brandon had promised. She was beginning to feel compassion for the monster. Stacking the books on her desk, she wandered into Jesus and Jude's room, "hey, guys." She sat on Jude's bed. "Did I tell you how proud I was of you for that grade?"

Jude shook his head and grinned, "no."

"Well, I am about as happy as I could be, Jude. You have worked so hard and it's paying off," she hugged her brother.

"Yeah, I am finally starting to get it. It's a lot easier having all of you guys around. If your busy, Brandon helps me. If he's busy, Jesus will. If he's busy, there's Marianna," Jude looked at Jesus, "hey, show Callie what you're drawing."

Callie looked over at Jesus, "you draw?" She asked.

"Not really. Right now, I don't have much else to do, though," he shrugged. Handing his book to Callie, he ducked his head at her praise, "I'm not that good. I just mess around. I'd like to be able to get into graffiti but that's not looking promising with the police downstairs," Jesus took the book back.

Callie laughed, "I wouldn't be spray painting anything for a while. You know a few years ago when I was in elementary school there was a thing I went to. We drew pictures and did artsy stuff. Most of the staff were high school. In fact, we painted a huge mural on the side of the building at the old rec center. Maybe that'd be something they'd let you do."

"I'm sure they're knocking themselves down to hire kids like me," Jesus mumbled. 

Callie shrugged, "I don't know. There are a lot more kids like you and me and even Marianna there than there are of that one," she jerked her head toward Brandon's room. He was practicing his piano and they could hear his frustration.

"He's really good," Jude observed.

Callie nodded, listening to the music, "yeah, Jude, he is really good," she trailed off. Brandon was a great piano player. More than that, he was a better guy. "So, yeah, Jesus, think about it," she stood up to leave. "I'm going to get some water, anyone want any?"


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8 Wednesday

Lena was floating softly inside her dream. She was at a soccer match watching a much younger Brandon run up and down the grass field. The park had just been mowed, and the freshness of just cut grass permeated. As the ball sailed toward Brandon, Lena heard Stef yell encouragement. She instinctly clenched her fist. Brandon wasn't exactly first team, but in youth league every kid got ten minutes. Instead of the roughness of her jeans, Lena's fist rubbed against an unfamiliar softness. Soon, she was aware she wasn't at a park, but in her bed. Trying to get her bearings, Lena blinked. A gray light was beginning to fill the room. She jerked, startled fully awake and turned to the clock. 5:32, it read. Lena then almost frantically patted the bed. She didn't remember being woken by Marianna.

Watching Lena wake from a full night's sleep made Stef smile. She too had experienced panic confusion when she woke at 5:18 to find only her wife sharing the bed. "Morning," Stef greeted Lena.

"What-," Lena began turning to look at Stef.

"Shh," Stef interrupted. "Let's not think, just be grateful," she encouraged.

Lena grinned, rolling onto her side in child's pose, "morning. What time did you wake?"

"Fifteen minutes ago. I've just laid here loving watching you," Stef answerd.

"Yeah?" Lena put her hand on Stef's hip. "So, everything and everyone are good?" She questioned.

"All clear, Captain," Stef grinned taking Lena's hand and creeping it further towards her back. "You're pretty," she pulled Lena over to her.

Lena soon found her way into Stef's arms. It was the best place she could imagine being. She kissed her wife, "ugh. You could have brushed."

Stef hooked Lena's leg and rolled her over. She was now on top. Leaning down, Stef restedher forehead against Lena's. Their noses touching she whispered, "there are a lot of things I could do Ms. Adams-Foster, but right now, I'd rather make out with my wife."

"God, we sound like two beer companies merged," Lena observed. She quickly jumped as Stef poked her ribs, "not fair." Lena giggled as Stef effectively had her pinned and was intent on tickling her ribs. Still nose to nose, Lena captured Stef's lips. The poking soon quit as the partners engaged in a quick make out session. Just before they could make it a little more, Lena's iPhone beeped and vibrated. "Ugh," she separated from Stef's grasp. Hitting the clock before it could beep, Lena turned off the phone. She laid on her back a few more moments, staring at the ceiling. "I'll do coffee, you get Marianna," she rolled out of bed. Sitting up, Lena smiled. She felt rested. The tightness in her neck wasn't so bad. Pulling Stef's hands to get her up and going, Lena leaned in for one more kiss, "come on, Stef, it's a beautiful day."

Stef finally made herself let Lena's hand dropped. She too physically felt very well after a full night's sleep. Amazing. She walked down the hall and gently opened the girl's door. Callie's bed was a disaster, but she was sleeping. Stef paused, observing both girls. Marianna held tightly to some kind of stuffed animal. The love Stef had for Callie and Marianna almost hurt. She eased onto Marianna's bed. Marianna shifted involuntary towards the weight. "Hey, baby," Stef greeted her quietly. "It's time to get up. If you want to shower, we gotta go," she rubbed Marianna's back. Before Callie, Stef and Marianna would sit for a few minutes each morning. Sometimes they'd talk, other times just silence. It was a good, easy quiet.

"I'm up," Marianna mumbled. She lowered her voice with a warning from Stef. Looking around, Marianna was disoriented. It was getting light outside. Had she slept through the night? Marianna turned to find Callie still asleep facing the wall, "wow," she observed waking more. Smiling, Marianna returned Stef's hug, "it's going to be a good day," she declared.

"I agree. But, if you want a good hair day, you might want to go ahead and get going. It's ten 'til six," Stef stood. "I'm going to shower, so don't go back to sleep."

An hour later Jesus was picking the strawberries from the fruit salad, Jude was rinsing the cereal bowls, Brandon read over the paper, and Marianna saw with her compact applying the final bit of makeup. Callie walked into the chaos. She too looked rested and put together. "Don't steal my crosswords," she grinned at Brandon. Callie and Brandon both enjoyed doing puzzles.

"Come on. This is only Wednesday, you know anything below a Friday is like way below my level," he joked.

Callie shook her head as she filled a cup with coffee. She turned back, grabbing a bowl for some fruit. "Hey, leave some strawberries for the rest of us," she hip checked Jesus out of the way. It was weird to interact with foster siblings like this. Callie was beginning to feel comfortable an unusual and somewhat scary position for her.

"All right, babies," Stef walked in dressed in uniform, "I'm late." She traded the coffee in Lena's hand for a kiss, "have a good day. Be nice and stay safe. I love you," she trailed behind the closing door.

"Marianna, have you eaten anything yet?" Lena asked watching her daughter perfect her eyeliner.

Not responding before she was sure the makeup was right, Marianna looked at Lena, "just getting ready to." She too filled a bowl of fruit. Poking at the remaining scrambled eggs, Marianna's lip curled. Setting the spoon down, she reached for toast.

"You know, if you came down on time, those eggs wouldn't look so bad," Lena observed. Met with an eye roll, Lena just shook her head, "OK guys, Jude, Melissa's coming this evening at four. Brandon, lessons at 6. Anything need signed or paid or read before we leave?" Lena rested against the counter. She loved mornings like this. They were all well rested, as energetic as teenagers typically were, and organized for the most part.

Jesus looked at Lena, "I need paid."

"What?" Lena and Marianna looked at him before looking at each other.

Jesus tried to hide the grin. He anticipated getting Lena riled up, but Marianna too. This was fun, "I need my pay."

Lena narrowed her eyes, "what exactly do I need to pay you for?"

"The privilege of great conversation and a pretty smile," Jesus lifted his eyebrows and set his plate in the sink. He wrapped his arm around Lena's waist, "come on, Mom, what do you say? Ten dollars an hour?"

Lena shook her head, pulling Jesus into a hug, "there ya' go, son. A pretty face doesn't get you very far in this house." She kissed the top of his head before letting go, "consider that your bonus."

"But, how am I-" Jesus began to protest.

"Besides," Marianna slid behind Jude to put her bowl in the sink, "juvenile delinquents don't deserve to get paid."

"Mom," Jesus whined. "She's being mean." He shot Marianna a satisfied look when Lena told her enough.

Callie finished her fruit, passing the bowl to Jude, "I resent that," she said. Her face was impassive.

Marianna quickly looked to Callie, "uh, I'm sorry," she shyly admitted. "Plus, you're not half as bad as him," she jerked toward Jesus.

Callie kept eye contact with Marianna as she walked around the table. Marianna kind of cowered closer to Lena and Jesus. Giving Marianna one last hard look, Callie broke into a big grin, "I'm kidding." She reached around Brandon for her coffee. Pausing, she leaned into his back, "21 Across-you and I in short get married," she read, "the answer is wed."

Brandon stiffened as Callie was pressed against him. He shivered as her breath passed his ear. Clearing his throat and adjusting himself, he could finally speak, "wed. Got it." Brandon ducked his head as he wrote. His face was burning. When he finally drew his eyes up, Lena and Jude were staring at him. "uh when do we leave?" He asked.

"8 minutes," Lena turned to the sink. She had to talk to Stef. There was an electricity almost palpable when Callie and Brandon got close. Maybe she was imaging things. In this house, one could only hope. "Thanks for doing the dishes, Jude," she smiled and patted his shoulder.

Jude smiled back at Lena, "anytime. I love the kitchen," he revealed. "It makes sense, you know."

Lena dried her hands, "yeah?" She asked. Jude didn't really have extreme hobbies. If there was something he was interested in, Lena wanted to try and encourage that.

"Yeah. Directions start it off, then there are all these other things that we can choose to add or leave out," he explained as Jesus fumbled back into the kitchen, taking one final strawberry from the bowl before putting it back in the refrigerator. "Then, when you're done, a treat. It's pretty nice," Jude concluded.

"Well, when you put it like that, it almost makes cooking seem like an event instead of something we have to do. Thanks, Jude," Lena squeezed his shoulders. "Four minutes," she yelled upstairs. "I'm serious," Lena picked up her suit jacket and put it on. She grabbed her bags as Callie walked into the kitchen. "Is she coming?"

Callie nodded, "she's almost right behind me."

Marianna rushed down the front steps, "not last!" She clapped her hands.

Lena rolled her eyes, "Brandon, front seat. The rest of you, pile in." She clicked the unlock button. The kids rushed to the car. Smiling, Lena looked around the house one last time. It had been a great morning.

Stef hummed to herself as she slowly rode the side streets. The city had begun a "safe route" initiative that meant students who walked along the designated path would be afforded a sense of safety. Officers patrolled the sidewalks for two hours. Stef didn't know if it worked, but at least it made the morning fairly calm.

"You're in a good mood today," Mike observed.

"Huh?" Stef heard Mike and stopped. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Easy. No need to stop. I just said you're in a good mood today," Mike repeated. He let out the breath he was holding. "It's nice to see you like this," he observed looking back out the window. "I guess we can get used to this. Seeing the seven to seven schedule, we'll be doing it a lot," he trailed off.

Stef hadn't thought much about the Captain's meeting. She stopped at a crosswalk watching the kids, "yeah, that's going to be interesting." Rolling again, Stef looked at Mike. He was focused on the sidewalk. "Roberts told me they'd been batting my name around for detective," Stef spoke quietly. When Mike joined the force, he'd been eager and running on a path straight for narcotics. Then he found the draw of numbing substances.

"Really?" Mike looked at her. He wasn't surprised, "what unit?" Stef would be an excellent detective. Of course, that meant she'd be his boss. "Hell, congrats," he broke into a smile.

Stef grinned at Mike's response. It was a bit unexpected, yet comfortably Mike, "special cases or victims, whatever it is they are calling themselves now. Portia moved to Captain after that douche Cortez got canned. Opens up a spot for a female detective." She shrugged, "nothing is official. But it'd be interesting."

"Wow, climbing the ladder, shattering the glass," Mike teased. "SCU is primetime. Personally, you'd be great," he looked back out the window.

"Thanks," Stef trailed off. Mike, despite his gruff exterior, slobbish habits, and well, being Mike, was a good guy. She appreciated his loyalty. She drove a few blocks as the easy silence got the two back into a pattern. Mike put out his arm. Instinctively, Stef slammed on the breaks, "what?"

Mike jumped from the patrol car, "hey. Let go of her," he went over to three children engaging in some kind of nonsense. The little girl was crying. She latched on to his leg. "Sit on that wall," Mike instructed to the two boys. Stef came up behind him. Mike knelt down, "are you OK, honey?" He asked. The girl nodded, looking down at the sidewalk. "Hey, look at me," Mike gently lifted her chin. He was met with big brown eyes, a dirty, tearstained face, and a missing tooth.

"What are you guys doing?" Stef asked the boys. "Where you trying to take her bag? Robbery? Assault? Battery?" She pretended to look for a pen. "Seems to me you two are going away for a while," she tilted her head. The smaller boy's eyes filled with tears while the larger one elbowed him. "Hey, you want me to tack more charges on?" Stef asked. She wedged her foot between the obvious brothers, "scoot down." They separated. "Anything to say before we head downtown?" She asked. The boys shook their head. The tears were threatening to spill any moment. "Keep your hands where we can see them. No sudden moves. I have to get the cuffs from the car," she walked backwards. "I'm serious, got my eyes on you."

Mike had the little girl sitting in the passenger seat. She was mad, but the tears had stopped. She was wiping her face with a wipe Mike had found in the glove box, "Jasmine, this is Stef. She's my friend," he explained. "Stef, Jasmine tells me those two are her cousins. Her mom was asleep this morning and when she doesn't tell the boys to be nice, they get kind of rowdy. Jasmine also says she's OK. I told her we'd drop her off at school, though," Mike looked at Stef.

"OK," Stef agreed. "Why don't you drop her off. I'll go deal with the cousins. Meet you at school?" She gave Jasmine a smile,"we'll be right behind you."

Mike nodded, "sounds good. Go ahead and buckle up, honey. You get the special treatment today."

Stef walked back to the boys. The smaller one was now crying hard. Stef knelt in front of him, "hey," she patted his back. "Come on. My name's Stef, what's yours?"

The boy looked at his brother, "Juan," he hiccupped.

"OK, Juan. Now, take some deep breaths. Jasmine is OK, so this time, you guys get off with a warning. Come on," she stood up and took his hand. "I'm going to walk with you guys the rest of the way," she reached for the other boy who jerked his hand away, "hey, there. Easy. What's your name?"

Folding his arms, the boy stubbornly shook his head. He watched Juan put his backpack on, then pick up Jasmine's. Realizing time was short, he gave a little, "Mario."

Stef gave the boy a smile, "Mario, nice to meet you." She put her hand on his shoulder. He tried to shake it, but Stef had a good grip. "OK buddy, we can do it my way and my way. Juan and I have to get to school. That means you do too," she looked down at Juan. He took her hand again. Grudgingly, the older boy started down the street, allowing Stef to take his hand. "So, pre-k and first grade," she listened as Juan opened up. "You know, guys, it works a lot better if we don't try and gang up on each other. Jasmine's going to be stronger soon and then what? Am I going to pull up and find her standing with one foot on you and one on your back?" Juan laughed.

"Hell, no," Mario stomped. "Aint no bitch gonna tell me what to do," he'd heard his father say this time and time to his mother. Now that they were living with Aunt P, he didn't see his dad much.

"Hey," Stef stopped mid stride. Letting go of Juan, she knelt in front of Mario. Taking his face in her hands, she looked sternly at him, "Mario, that is unacceptable. You can not talk about people like that." She searched his face for some acknowledgement. Finally a small crack in the mask came. He mumbled an apology. Stef looked at him, "you are a good big brother. Don't you want to make sure Juan is a good man?" Mario clenched his jaw. Stef accepted the small nod. Standing again, she took the boys hand. The kids could benefit by having an older mentor. She looked back down. Mario was almost identical to Jesus. She smiled at the memory of her boy. "I'm going to bring my son to meet you," she said impulsively. The boys looked up, "he's in high school and really cool," she promised. Lena may have an issue with it, but whatever.

When school came into view, Stef let Juan go, waving as he ran toward the door. Mario looked at her, "you gonna let me loose?"

Stef knelt again. She took his shoulders so he'd look at her, "Mario, I figure life is kind of crazy?" He clenched his jaw again but shrugged. "Yeah, I want you to know, though, you don't always have to be the tough guy. OK?" She looked at his eyes. He nodded. "See this uniform? Anytime being a tough guy gets too much, you look for somebody wearing this. We get to help the tough guys out there," she smiled.

Unexpectedly, Mario dissolved in Stef's arms, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," be cried into her shoulder. "I'll do better."

"I know," Stef softly soothed the boy. She rubbed his back and let him cry. "Just tell Jasmine you're sorry and we'll call it a wask, OK?" The boy nodded. Stef again held him at arms length, "tell me your address. I'll come visit."

"1001 23rd St Buliding 4 Apartment 27," Mario repeated. He took a card Stef held out. Stuffing it in his pocket he thanked her.

Stef wrote down the address, "all right. Go and work hard. Be nice and Be good!" She watched the boy run to the school. When he got there, he turned and waved.

Mike pulled up beside her, "looking for a ride?"

"You're driving?" Stef skeptically slid in the passenger seat giving Mike a crooked smile. Shaking his head, he pulled back into the street.

"Mammals have warm blood, reptiles are cold," Jude quietly repeated. He was reviewing on the way to school.

"Marianna is cold blooded," Jesus looked back at Jude.

Jude shook his head, "no, she's a mammal. Hot."

"I don't know, man. She's pretty much a reptile if you ask me," Jesus raised his eyebrows and grinned.

Almost simultaneously, Lena and Marianna yelled. "Mama," Marianna whined. "Jesus, enough," Lena interrupted.

"Sorry, Sis," Jesus side hugged Marianna who elbowed him, "hey, Mama she elbowed me."

"Jesus," Lena looked in the mirror, "enough. No more talking until we get to school. Lena focused back on the road, ignoring the whispering from the twins. Brandon had headphones on and Callie was focused on the street. Pulling into her spot, Lena parked. "OK, guys, let's have a good day. Let's-"

Jesus, Marianna, Jude, and even Callie interrupted her, "be kind, be good, and be smart," they mumbled rolling out of the car. Jude turned and waved to Lena.

Smiling, Lena got her bag from the trunk. Hopefully, she could have a good day. "Hey, Kari," Lena waved at her secretary. Catching up with the girl, Lena put her arm on her shoulder as they walked into the office together.


End file.
